Dreams and Desires
by Troubled Tazzy
Summary: Will James be able to change Lily to a girl that he knows she has inside of her? But how can he change a girl that he has never talked to before? Read on to find out. The final chapter is now up, Enjoy Everyone.
1. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1:**

It's Lily's last year at Hogwarts and she is excited to be going back, but is also disappointed that it is the last year. The letter from Professor McGonagall had just come, giving her the list of books she needed and the usual inquired information, but it also gave her a shiny gold badge that read _Head Girl_. Lily has always been a good student at Hogwarts; and wasn't surprised to see it there.

Lily had to be at Platform 9 ¾ early on 1st of September to help the first year students when they arrived, as it was one of the jobs she had been given. She was there on her own; the _Head Boy (Gary Temple) _wasn't there because he is so up himself, he thinks he is too superior to be there early. So Lily was there at 10:00am waiting, and waiting in the freezing cold.

"Will they hurry up already?" Lily asked as she rubbed her elbows.

But no one showed for another half hour.

"Finally" Lily said as she saw the first set of students coming through the portal.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" Lily yelled over the crowded platform, which became crowded within minutes. Small little first years crowded around Lily as she yelled out. She managed to get all of them, they set off onto the train where Lily showed them where the first years sat and where they put their luggage. After they settled in Lily stepped off the train to find her parents to say goodbye.

She couldn't see her parents anywhere, the train started to steam. As it was getting ready to leave students rushed to their parents too say goodbye, others where getting their luggage on the train. One final whistle blew; Lily gave up and rushed to the train and got on. There was a big jerk and the train was off.

Lily wasn't surprised that her parents didn't show up, as they had very important jobs and never really had time to do anything with Lily. Lily roamed up to the _prefect's_ compartment, as that's where the _Head Boy_ and _Girl_ stayed for the train trip.

The train trip was as boring as every other time. Patrolling the halls wasn't much fun either as you always seem to have food thrown at you by some first or second year student. Lily wasn't a very social girl, she kept to herself most of the time and never did anything other then study. It didn't worry her that she didn't have many friends, well actually no friends. She went back to the compartment and read for the rest of the trip. It got dark very quickly so Lily changed into her robes and fixed up her badge.

"Wow, I still can't believe I got picked to be_ Head Girl_" Lily said to herself as she pinned the badge onto her robes.

The train started slowing down, then slowly came to a halt.

X X X X X

(Meanwhile before at Platform 9 ¾)

"Bye mum, bye dad" yelled out a boy from the compartment window as the train started to speed off. His jet-black hair waving in the wind as the train started to take up speed.

"Be careful James and don't get into any trouble," yelled back a small witch who was crying into a handkerchief.

"By son" yelled a muscular tall man who also had jet-black hair.

The Platform then disappeared behind the corner and he was off, off to Hogwarts once again. James put his head back in the window and smiled at Sirius.

"Are we going to behave this year Sirius?" James asked as he grinned an evil grin.

"I don't think so, it's our last year, we have to have some fun!" laughed Sirius.

"Come on guys, we mucked up every year can't we take a break from it for the last year?' asked Remus as he looked at them over his book.

"Remus you say that every year and you know we don't listen to you, what makes you think we are going to listen this time?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, just asking again, in case you two got over your breaking the rules scenario" replied Remus and with that he lifted the book up to his nose and didn't say another word.

"Don't worry Sirius, he's just cranky cause he didn't get _Head Boy_" said James.

"I AM NOT CRANKY, I just can't believe they gave the job to Gary, last year he asked me how to spell orange, he's a moron!" Remus yelled at James.

"Ok, calm Remus, don't get all cranky on us or we'll have to get you to take your nap early" laughed James.

"Humph" was all Remus said before he got up and left the compartment.

Sirius and James where in hysterics, but their laughter was soon told off by Lily.

"Can you guys keep the noise down?" Lily asked as she slid the door open.

"You could have knocked," replied James.

"Sorry, just keep the noise down, please"

After Lily had left Sirius got up and closed the door, before turning around to James.

"What's with Lily? Has she got no sense of humour?"

"Dunno mate, maybe she just has to be broken" replied James as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?

But before James could answer the train suddenly stopped. They quickly grabbed their robes and tossed them over their heads.

**A/N This is my first ever fan fiction story I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	2. Time For A Swim

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter, it gets annoying after awhile doesn't it? Lol. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 2:**

Lily quickly got out of the train to guide the first years to the boats, she and Gary were supposed to guide them over the lake but Gary left and went off with his girlfriend.

"FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME TO THE LAKE" yelled Lily.

"THREE TO A BOAT, NO PUSHING, CUT IT OUT" Lily yelled at a small boy. Lily shared a boat with the boy she had just yelled at and a girl with blonde hair.

It was a beautiful night, no clouds in the sky only stars and the moon. Lily kept looking up just wishing she could fly in the air to get away from everyone and all the rules. She quickly came back to reality when the boy started poking the giant squid.

"Don't do tha …" but before she could finish the squid tipped the boat over and all three of them fell into the freezing cold water.

Lily chanted a spell to flip the boat back over, she climbed in then helped the boy and girl back in. She told the boy off and told him to never poke the giant squid as it is was very moody and hates people poking and prodding it. As they got closer to shore Lily was shaking badly and her lips had turned blue.

They made there way up to the castle, following the path that lead up to the steps then finally through the oak doors.

"Wow" was what most of them said as they looked at the giant hourglasses and the dungeon doors. Lily looked up at the staircase and there sure enough there was Professor McGonagall, who was waiting patiently for them.

"Good evening Lily," smiled McGonagall.

"Good evening Professor," replied Lily through chattering teeth.

"My Lily, what happened?"

"The boat tipped over," laughed Lily.

"Well you can't go into the hall looking like that,".

She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lily and said "Warmathesis". A warm feeling went over Lily and when she looked down all her clothes were dry.

"Now get going and take a seat we are about to begin the sorting, run along Lily," McGonagall said to her as she started pushing the students through another door, but before she went through the door she yelled out to Lily.

"By the way Lily, congratulations on getting _Head Girl_ you will do us proud" smiled Professor McGonagall before she went through the door.

"Thanks Professor" Lily called out.

Lily raced over to the Grand Hall's doors and opened them.

**A/N Sorry bit of a short chapter but review anyways please.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	3. Another Year At Hogwarts

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own these characters. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 3:**

(Just after the train had stopped)

"James, Sirius, come on I got us a carriage" yelled out Remus to James and Sirius as they got off the train.

"Hey, thanks Remus," replied Sirius as he jumped in the carriage.

"Does this mean we love each other again?" asked James as he grinned at Remus.

"In your dreams mate," laughed Remus

"Hey look guys some first years tipped the boat" yelled out Sirius as the carriage showed the view of the lake. They all moved towards the window looking out at the lake.

"Stupid gits" called out Sirius.

"Ha, they must have hurt squidys feelings," laughed James.

"James they could have gotten seriously hurt" replied Remus, as he didn't see the humour to falling out of a boat.

"Come off it Remus they hurt squidy's feelings, they got what they deserved, last time I hurt his feelings he whacked me across the head with his tentacle, it hurt like hell. I had a lump on the back of my head for weeks.

"I remember that," laughed Sirius "It wasn't a small lump either was it? You had to wear a hat them few weeks"

"Teachers got up me for that, as quoted by Professor McGonagall "it is not school policy take it off this instance!" mimicked James.

All three of them started laughing as James put on a show of what Professor McGonagall said that day.

The carriage came to a stop; they got out and started walking up the steps.

"Hey what do you know?" yelled out James to a small greasy haired boy.

"Sniverley Severus, how you going?" asked James as he looked over at Sirius and Remus, indicating for them to follow him.

They walked over to Snape, who was trembling and holding some schools books.

"Still have your school books with you then Snape, haven't seen you anywhere without them" laughed James.

"What about you Potter where's that snitch your always showing off with?" sneered Snape, as he walked past James and into the oak doors.

"We're not finished with you yet Snape," yelled Sirius.

"Tumasteros" yelled James as he pointed the wand at Snape.

Snape flipped upside down and hung in mid air.

"Same grey underwear hey Snape" laughed James as we walked by Snape and into the Grand Hall.

"Have fun Snapie," laughed Sirius as he to walked past.

Remus ran past Snape without saying anything. No one helped Snape down; he was left there humiliated. He was just happy that they couldn't see his face as his robes hung over his head.

As they walked in to sit down at the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall was setting up for the sorting. In the middle of the sorting the doors sprung open and in came Lily. James turned his head to look at her; she looked really pretty in the golden candlelight that lightly lit her face. Lily sat right down the back of the Gryffindor table where hardly anyone sits as everyone likes to be up the front or in the middle, as that's where most of the good food is served.

When the sorting ended Dumbledore gave his normal speech about behaving and never going into the forbidden forest as its dangerous but this speech had a new twist in it.

_"Good evening boys and girls, and of course the first years. I trust that your stay with us will be a pleasant one and I welcome you all. I am pleased to say that we are going to have a wonderful year indeed, but before I get to the big news I would like to say that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all years. I have also been informed that "crazy zonks" products will now be banned as from now. If anyone is caught out with any, there will be punishment"._

James and Sirius looked at each other grinning, as they had a miss encounter with Filch last year for buying feather pens that yelled out whenever there was silence.

_"Now to the wonderful news I have installed for you all, I have decided to throw a Masked Ball"._

The students looked bewildered at each other, some girls started whispering about makeup and what they should wear, others looked around horrified at the idea.

_"The decision to what you may wear is your choice, but I say it must be suitable. This masked ball will be a celebration for a certain Professors birthday, yes indeed it is my 100th birthday, I asked permission from the teachers to do something fun for us all. There will be more notice as the date comes nearer but for now I suggest that you dig in"._

As he said the last two words food appeared on the tables and everyone started snatching and grabbing.

**A/N Well I hope you all have been liking my story so far, tell me what you all think, press the review button I know you all want too. Lol.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	4. One Pair Of Eyes

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own these characters they are J. K. Rowlings creations. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 4:**

As Lily came into the hall, she found herself right in the middle of the sorting. She sat down quietly hoping that no one saw her come in, but there was one pair of eyes that was looking at her, one pair of brown eyes that followed her too her seat.

"Why is James Potter looking at me?" wondered Lily as she looked at him.

He quickly looked away when she caught him out; and focused his attention on the sorting and Dumbledore's speech. Lily couldn't stop looking at him, his jet-black hair, and his cheeky grin.

"Calm yourself Lily, he wouldn't like you, or would he?" wondered Lily.

As the dessert disappeared Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once again and told everyone to go to bed, as they have a big day tomorrow. Lily jumped up and started gathering Gryffindor's new first year students. She guided them up the stairs and down the corridor to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password" asked the Fat Lady.

"Flibberty Jibberty" replied Lily.

The portrait swung open showing the common room.

"First year girls dorm is up the stairs to your left, boys same on the right, your things will have already been taken to your beds. I'll leave you all to settle in but if there are any questions please ask now," Lily looked around at them but there was silence from all of them, so Lily set off up the stairs to the dorm she has slept in all her years at Hogwarts. When she entered the room she saw her things were where they always were.

"Nothing ever changes here," sighed Lily.

She changed into her pajamas and got under her nice warm covers, and fell asleep almost instantly.

X X X X X

"Password" asked the Fat Lady to a couple of late comers.

"Come on Fat Lady you know it's us" relied James as he Sirius and Remus ran up to the portrait.

"No password, no entry" laughed the Fat Lady.

"Good on you Sirius, you had to talk us into going to the kitchens" said James as he turned to Sirius.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was still hungry," replied a frustrated Sirius.

"Your always hungry," yelled James as he swung his arms in the air irritated.

"Guys" said Remus as he tried to get their attention.

"Not now Remus" replied James as he was getting built up to have a full on argument.

"Now we have to stay out here all night because of you" yelled James as he pointed his finger at Sirius.

"It's not my fault," yelled Sirius.

"GUYS" yelled Remus

"WHAT!" James and Sirius said at they turned to look at Remus.

"Flibberty Jibberty," Remus said to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open, showing the common room and the roaring fire. James and Sirius turned and looked sheeply at each other.

"Well then, lets go on in," replied James with a grin.

And with that they all entered. They found most of their friends and sat and talked with them for most of the night but at about 1:00am in the morning Professor McGonagall came in and yelled at them to go to bed. They went to their shared dorm, got into bed and had a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Review please you know you want to. Lol.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	5. Skunk Alert

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own the characters ok. Lol. Enjoy readers. :)**

**Chapter 5:**

James, Sirius and Remus got up early, they had been to tired to put there stash away last night so they had to do it now before Filch comes and does his round of dorm checking. They hid all their firecrackers and practical joke items under three different floorboards. 1 next to James's bed, 1 in front of Sirius's bed and 1 under Remus's bed. After they had hid the last one Filch slammed open the door and scuttled in.

"WAKE UP" yelled Filch to the other students who were still asleep. They rolled off their beds and jumped up.

"STAND AT ATTENTION NEXT TO YOUR BEDS, YOU LAZY BOYS, ITS TIME FOR YOUR MORNING DORM CHECK. YOU HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN HAVE YOU?" Filch yelled at James.

"No Filch" replied James as he rolled his eyes.

"DON'T BE CHEEKY WITH ME POTTER, I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH IT THIS YEAR. IF YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE I'M MAKING SURE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE KICKED OUT BEFORE YOU GRADDUATE!" laughed Filch as he walked around the beds and looking under them occasionally.

"WELL EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE IN ORDER, REMEMBER WHAT I SAID POTTER, I'LL BE WATCHING YOU" and with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"That guys, got a seriously bad attitude problem," laughed Sirius as he got changed into his robes.

"Tell me about it" agreed James.

X X X X X

Lily awoke to hear yelling, she covered her head with her pillow.

"Not again I hate morning dorm checks, they are so patronizing and loud," Lily sighed to herself as she got up and got changed into her robes. She made her bed and did her hair. She looked over at her bedside table and saw her timetable had been laid out nicely.

"What subject do I have first I wonder" Lily asked herself as she reached out for the timetable.

"Double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, that's going to be a laugh" she giggled to herself.

She got her things then left for breakfast.

X X X X X

As Lily predicted Transfiguration was just the same as it was every time, screams, yelling, and detentions. When James and Sirius are in the same class you can always tell that they were going to be up to something.

"Good morning class," said McGonagall as she entered the room.

"Good morning Professor" the class groaned back.

"Now for today's lesson we are going to be turning these chairs into an animal of your choice," said McGonagall as she pointed to a row of chairs that were at the front of the room.

"It has to be an actual animal that exists, no cross betweens, do I make myself clear Potter, Black?" asked McGonagall as she looked at them with her death stare.

"Yes Professor" replied James with a smile.

"Yes Professor" Sirius replied also as he grinned at the memory.

"Hmmm" McGonagall was unsure of this but she already knew the class was falling behind so there was no choice.

"Now pick a chair and then pick a animal spell out of your books"

Lily went up and grabbed a small-demolished wooden chair, which looked as if someone had been cutting at it with a hacksaw. She flicked through her book not seeing any animal she fancied to bring to life.

"Hmmm, what about a rabbit" Lily thought to herself.

"No too easy," replied Lily to herself as she flicked through the book, carefully scanning each page.

She came across an animal that she couldn't resist to do.

"Stimplartostras" Lily said as she pointed the wand at the chair.

The wand gave out a blasting light. The chair started shaking, also changing colours, it got bigger and hairy, it started turning a dark brown, and then grew some white sharp teeth.

Some of the girls screamed when they saw that it was a HUGE BEAR!

"It's only a baby bear, its harmless" Lily replied rolling her eyes at how childish these girls were. She went over to pat it; it licked her fingers and laid at her feet, before going to a nice comforting sleep.

X X X X X

(But things weren't going very well over the other side of the classroom)

"James, what animal are you going to choose?" asked Sirius as he flicked through pages.

"Dunno" James replied as he also flicked through his book.

James found the perfect animal to choose. He smiled a grin at Sirius. Sirius looked at him confused, but as James gave him the book he took one look at the animal then gave an evil grin.

"Armatrinco" yelled James as he pointed his wand at his blue plastic chair.

BANG!

There was a big explosion and black smoke filled the classroom, no one could see anything!

"POTTER" coughed McGonagall.

The smoke slowly left the classroom, only leaving black marks on a few tables. But that wasn't the worst bit.

"ARGHHHHHHH" screamed a girl who was sitting near James.

"THERE'S A SKUNK ON THE FLOOR!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

The rest of the girls followed her lead and ran out the door as well, but Lily stayed where she was and watched. She tried to keep from smiling as she thought it would just influence them. The boys sat there and laughed and cheered at James. James bowed and thanked them all.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS POTTER?" yelled McGonagall as she picked the skunk up by the tail.

"Professor I wouldn't do that," Remus said to her.

But before she could ask why, the skunk sprayed her in the face. She screamed and ran out the room.

"GO JAMES!" the boys cheered, as McGonagall fled from the room.

"Are you aware that you are going to have weeks of detentions for this, and it's only the first day" Lily told him.

"Yes I'm very aware, but you have to admit that it was very amusing," he replied as he pointed his wand at the skunk, making it disappear. He looked at Lily who was looking at him furiously.

"Yes, very amusing" Lily replied sarcastically as she packed up her books and left the room.

"Lily" James yelled out after her.

**A/N LOL when I wrote this chapter I didn't even think I was going to do a skunk but it sort of fits in doesn't it lol its my favourite chapter so far. But keep reading and review please.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	6. Detention Notices

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own these characters they are not mine to keep. Enjoy fan fiction readers :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Months passed, but that first day of drama was still told by many, as it will now become a legend in Hogwarts. Sure enough James got 5 weeks worth of detentions, but this didn't stop him from mucking up in other classes, which landed him in detention once again, but this time he had Sirius with him.

Once Professor Hinge had left the room Sirius leant over to James.

"James did you look at the notices this morning?" Sirius whispered to him.

"No I didn't, was there anything important?" asked James as he stopped writing out lines.

"Here I've got a copy of it," replied Sirius as he handed the scroll over.

_The Daily Notices_

_The Masked Ball will be on Friday 13th of December at 8:30pm_

_All will be participating in this special event (No Excuses). You will be required to dress up as anything you wish but will also be required to wear a mask, it must also be suitable._

_It is also authorized for you too bring a partner/date._

_And may also bring a small gift to give Professor Dumbledore on this day._

_Any students misbehaving on this night will be punished._

_Sincerely Professor McGonagall_

_P.S There will be a trip to Hogsmeade for all students to find a suitable outfit for this special occasion._

_The date for this trip will be on the 1st of December._

"Wow, very tense night," cooed James as he let out a low whistle.

"Who are you going to take?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I don't know haven't really thought about it?" replied James as he shrugged and gave back the scroll.

But he had been thinking about it, only one girl has been on his mind. Ever since he first laid eyes on Lily Evans he liked her, her beautiful green eyes, and her smooth wavy red hair. He had never told Sirius that he liked Lily because Sirius would think he's a moron for liking her as he thinks she's a nerd and has no personality, but James knew there was a adventurous, warm, caring, hot head underneath the nerdish, shy girl she thinks she is.

"James, are you alright, you look like your thinking?" laughed Sirius as he watched James.

"Yeah, I mean, nah I'm not," laughed James.

**A/N Getting interesting isn't it? Well please review, would like to hear what you all think.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	7. Finding A Dress

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N – I do not own Harry Potter but some of the spells in this chapter are some of my own. Enjoy everybody :)**

**Chapter 7:**

Lily wasn't the kind of girl that got dressed up, she was always happy to wear daggy shirts and jeans, but she knew this was a special event and it had to be more formal. She had no such clothes in her suitcase so she had to take the trip into Hogsmeade. The day came for when they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Lily noticed that James, Sirius and Remus were coming also.

"Oh no," she sighed as she only had to think what them three might get up to.

Once they got there Lily went straight to Gillian's Formal Wear. It was a huge shop; there were clothes and costumes everywhere. Clothes were piled up to the roof and others were spread over the floor.

"May I help you?" asked a little old witch who had a hump on her back.

"Yes I am looking for a dress to wear to a formal occasion," replied Lily as she looked at an exotic red dress.

"Oh yes, the Masked Ball at Hogwarts," smiled the witch as she looked dreamily out the window.

"I should have known, well now, I don't think that is very suitable" she replied as she saw Lily looking at the red dress.

"No" agreed Lily.

"Well dear, let us find you a dress then," the witch yelled with enthusiasm, before she ran off to the back of the store, she came back bringing with her 7 dresses.

Lily tried on dress after dress, but none really caught her attention.

"To floppy"

"To revealing"

"To plain"

There was always an answer to object to the dresses the witch threw at her, but when Lily looked out of the change room to grab a light blue dress she saw a sparkle of green coming from the back of the store. She left the little witch to scuttle around finding other dresses and walked slowly through the doorway that led to the back. Right in the corner of the room was a closet, which had hanging in it some old mothball eaten dresses. The green sparkle caught her eye once again, showing her that it was squashed right at the back. She stretched out her hand and grabbed the dress.

"Wow" was all Lily could say when she touched it.

It was a brilliant light green, the same green that showed in her eyes. It was knee length, and had strings at the back to tie it up It was silk and had a pretty bead pattern that went around the waist, it was only a small pattern but it matched the dress perfectly, one word could describe this dress, "beautiful".

Lily was interrupted of her thoughts by a squeal.

"What are you doing back here missy?" lectured the little witch.

"I saw this dress and…" but Lily never got to finish.

"Dear, you must try on that dress, please try it on". Lily was pushed into the change rooms; she had no choice but to try it on. She looked into the mirror as she tied the string around her neck, it fitted her perfectly, the curves on her body showed in the right places and it didn't reveal too much, it was just right.

"Come out dear".

Lily walked out and looked at the witch. The little witches eyes widened. She had never seen anyone look so beautiful in one of her dresses. Lily twirled around and felt the tip of the dress gently sway at her knees, it fitted her perfectly, it felt perfect and it moved gracefully. She had never felt this beautiful in her whole life.

"My dear you look beautiful," the little witch cried out to Lily.

"Hold on for just a second," said the witch just before running off to the back of the shop. She soon came back with a small silver box in her hands.

"My great grandmother passed this down to her daughter, her daughter then passed it down to my mother, then my mother passed it down to me" she whispered to Lily.

"It is very ancient and sacred to my family," whispered the witch as she blew the dust off the lid. She opened the box slowly, Lily moved in to look at it and saw rapped in red silk the most beautiful looking jeweled mask; it had small green and silver jewels all over it. It was simply magnificent.

"I would like you too have it" the little which suddenly whispered as she placed the box in Lily's hands.

"I can't accept this" Lily replied as she pushed the box away, without taking her eyes off the jeweled possession.

"My dear I have no children to pass this onto, I would like you to have it" said the witch as she took the mask out of the box and handed it to Lily.

Lily looked at the beautiful mask in her hands, stroking it with her fingers, as she had never touched anything so precious. She moved it towards her face, fitting her perfectly, the little witch squealed with delight.

X X X X X

"GET OUT OF MY STORE NOW! " yelled the bar maiden from The Three Broomsticks.

James and Sirius ran as fast as they could out of the store.

"My, she's a bit angry," puffed Sirius as he and James slowed down to a walk.

"Well of course she'd be angry, we just put multi-coloured ink in peoples drinks so their teeth turned different colours. Then we set off fireworks in the barrels of butter beer so I think she is a bit angry" laughed James.

"That was a great explosion" admired Sirius.

"Yeah the peoples faces were priceless," laughed James as he laughed hysterically.

"Shame Remus wasn't there," sighed Sirius.

"Yeah do you know where he went?" asked James.

"Nope" shrugged Sirius.

They walked in silence for a while until…

"James, come look at this," cried out Sirius as he stopped in the middle of the street to look through a window.

James walked over to where Sirius was and looked through the window to see what Sirius was looking at. James's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god…. "gulped a devastated James.

He had never seen so much beauty in his entire life. She was twirling around catching every inch of light, making her look like a goddess.

"Who…is…that?" James stuttered.

"I don't know," replied Sirius as he gawked at the beauty.

X X X X X

Lily twisted and turned, it amazed her just to see the dress shine as she moved. She laughed at herself in the mirror, as she never could picture herself to look this beautiful in her whole life. She was so happy nothing could destroy this moment, absolutely nothing.

"I'll take them" she smiled to the witch.

The witch jumped up and down clapping her hands, she grabbed Lily's hands and twirled her around admiringly.

X X X X X

"Wow, I wonder who she is?" James asked, as they gawked at her like a couple of owls through the window.

"Lets go in and find out" Sirius replied, but before they got through the door.

"POTTER, BLACK!" yelled out a certain Professor.

"Now we're in for it," sighed Sirius.

"Yes, Professor" James replied as Professor McGonagall walked out of The Three Broomsticks.

"COME HERE AT ONCE!" she yelled at them.

"Does she think we are deaf or something?" whispered Sirius to James.

James grinned at Sirius's remark as he and Sirius walked up to McGonagall. As they came closer to her their eyes started to water, as the smell had not yet faded, they stepped a few paces away from her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Now, you two haven't forgotten about your detention today, have we?" asked McGonagall.

"No Professor" James and Sirius spluttered as they craved for air.

"Good, just checking" McGonagall smiled.

"Run along now"

They both turned around getting ready to run away into the fresh air.

"Just before you do though, I was just talking to the Three Broomsticks bar maiden, she was horribly distressed as she has been cleaning butter beer off the walls. You two have no idea what happened in there do you?" asked McGonagall with a certain sweetness to her voice.

"No Professor, we have no idea," replied James in a serious voice.

"Yes, sure you do, so in that case I'm sure you two won't mind helping her clean it up as she said a certain two names that I happen to know, POTTER and BLACK, so in that case run along now too The Three Broomsticks then when you have finished there you will come to my office to do your detention." laughed McGonagall.

"Have fun boys" she waved before she left.

"She's really evil sometimes," Sirius whispered as he looked at James.

"Yeah, she's evil with her stench" laughed James

James and Sirius then looked at each other and ran back to the store, but she was gone, the store was closed, and the beauty had disappeared.

"Damn McGonagall" James yelled out in frustration before they turned and walked to The Three Broomsticks with a smiling bar maiden looking at them.

**A/N So what do you all think good/bad? Tell me, LOL please review.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	8. Time To Die Gary Temple

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy A/N I don't own these characters they are not mine to own. Enjoy my lovely readers. :) 

**Chapter 8**

Lily was lying on her bed reading her Charms book. She was trying to concentrate but there was only one person she couldn't stop thinking of.

"This is hopeless" Lily yelled out in frustration, as she threw the book on the floor.

The Masked Ball was only 2 days away and there was no way anyone would ask her to go with them, in traditional matters she was supposed to be going with the Head Boy (Gary) but he was in the hospital wing as Sirius had beaten him up for slapping this girl across the face. Lily got up and kicked her bed in frustration.

"Owwww" Lily cried out in pain as she hopped around holding onto her foot.

She packed up her school things and decided to go to the library so at least in there she won't be able to kick things. As she limped through the portrait, someone who was walking in bumped straight into her, causing her to fall backwards and spill all her books and ink bottles onto the ground.

"Damn it, watch where your…" Lily angrily yelled out, but when she looked up to see who it was, she stopped in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry Lily," replied James as he kneeled down and collected her books.

"I didn't see you walking out, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Lily replied, as she busied herself with packing her bag.

Lily finally looked up at James, who gave her a grin that made her blush. He noticed her blushing but didn't mention anything. He held out his hand to her, she grabbed it and lifted herself up, as he lifted her to her feet, they came very close together that she could feel his hot breath on her, their lips were only centimeters apart. Lily's head was dizzy; she only had to lean up to feel his warm tender kiss she had so longed for.

Her face was so close to James he could smell the sweetness of her perfume. Her shiny pink lips were only inches away; all he had to do was lean down to them. James felt his head moving downwards, as if her beauty was hypnotizing him. But just as he leaned down she turned her head.

"Thanks James," she grabbed the books from him and without another word she ran through the portrait and disappeared around the corner.

James was left standing in the middle of the portrait, staring at the corner she had disappeared around.

"Are you coming in or not?" asked a frustrated Fat Lady.

"Yeah, yeah" James replied as he walked in.

X X X X X

**Gary Temple and Sirius Black's Fight**

"Hey James wait up," yelled Sirius as he ran to catch up to James.

"Hurry up then, I need to get to the library," James yelled back over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Sirius replied as he came in line with James.

As they walked past a corridor Sirius stopped in his tracks. James kept going but as he looked next to him he saw Sirius wasn't there, he looked around and saw Sirius frozen to the spot just staring down a corridor.

"What's up?" asked James as he walked back to see what Sirius was looking at.

James looked down the corridor Sirius was staring down, James's eyes widened as he saw Gary Temple (_Head Boy_) and Olivia Meanings (_Temples Girlfriend_) having a heated argument.

As Sirius and James watched, the heated argument got more aggressive, they saw Gary backhand Olivia across the face; she fell to the ground crying. Gary knelt down and shook her telling her to stop her crying or he'd give her more then a hit across the face. At this remark Sirius's face turned red and his fists clench, he was furious, he had been heart broken when Olivia turned him down for this jerk but he still wasn't completely over her. He ran down the corridor, grabbed Gary by the collar of his shirt and smashed him into the wall, the bricks rattled, as the force Sirius had put into it was hard.

"Let go of me, I'm the _Head Boy_," yelled out Gary as he struggled with Sirius's grip.

Gary wasn't very muscular like Sirius, he was tall and lanky, and he wasn't even that good looking.

"You think I care that you're _Head Boy_, pretty boy?" snarled Sirius as he put his fist threateningly to the side of Gary's face. As Sirius raised his fist, ready to strike, James had grabbed onto it pulling his hand down with great force.

"YOU WANT TO GET BLOODY EXPLELLED?" yelled James as his grip on Sirius's fist hardened.

"YOU SAW WHAT THIS BASTARD DID TO HER," Sirius yelled back, tightening his grip on Gary's collar.

"HE DESERVES EVERYTHING HE GETS" added Sirius as he snarled at Gary.

Sirius moved his hand from his collar to Gary's throat lifting him further up off the ground. Sirius had a murderous look in his eye, which James had never seen before. James's grip slipped for only a second, which gave Sirius a chance to act. Sirius punched Gary right in the face and dropped his hand from his throat and kneed him in the gut, Gary fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Sirius kicked him several more times, yelling at him. Gary was bleeding from his nose and bruises had formed around his eyes, a huge cut had split across his left eyebrow.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE WE YOU LITTLE SHIT," cried Sirius as he kicked and punched him some more.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER OR ANY OTHER GIRL AGAIN OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU," yelled Sirius as he kneeled down next to him, picking up his head and punching him one last time, knocking him unconscious. Sirius turned and looked at James puffing heavily. Sirius then looked at Olivia who was crying uncontrollably. Sirius walked over and knelt next to her embracing her in his huge muscular arms.

"How long has he been doing this to you Olivia?" asked Sirius as he looked at the bruise starting to form around her left eye.

"About a year now," cried Olivia as she put her head into Sirius's chest.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Sirius.

"He threatened me, I was scared Sirius" Olivia cried harder.

"It's ok now," soothed Sirius as he stroked the crying girls hair.

James had never seen Sirius look so murderous or even act like that before. James stared at Gary's crippled body. What would happen to Sirius, would Dumbledore expel him? No, he couldn't, not if Olivia comes forward and tells Dumbledore what he had been doing to her. But would that be enough to get Sirius off the hook?

It felt like it had happened in slow motion, James didn't know what else to do but stand there and stare. He looked at Sirius and Olivia then at Gary (who was still unconscious). Sirius stood up and grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her up. Olivia stumbled and fell over revealing a bit of her legs; which were covered in bruises and cuts.

"DID HE DO THAT?" yelled Sirius as he eyed her leg.

"Ye…yes" stuttered Olivia as she covered it back up and got to her feet shaking as she looked at Sirius then at Gary.

Sirius dropped her hand and ran back over to Gary (who was still unconscious), and kicked him repetitive in the ribs.

"Sirius, stop, please STOP," cried Olivia as she tried to grab Sirius's arm. He shrugged her off and grabbed his wand out of his pocket.

"Tapelinopis" yelled Sirius as he pointed the wand at Gary's crippled body.

Black tape came shooting out of the end of his wand; it snaked around Gary's body tying him up, it rapped around Gary's throat. Gary suddenly awoke; he started coughing and spluttering for air as it tightened its grip. His hands were still free so he made a grab for the rope, but the tape tied his hands to his sides.

"Expelliarmus" yelled out a voice behind Sirius, but before he had time to retaliate he was knocked off his feet and thrown against the wall.

"Disprano" James yelled as he pointed his wand at the black tape that was strangling Gary. It disappeared instantly, James ran over and checked his pulse; he was ok but only just. Gary had been knocked unconscious once again. James looked over his shoulder at Sirius, Sirius had collided hard into the wall; he had a split lip and was looking at James with a horrified look. James walked over to Sirius and knelt down looking him square in the face.

"You ok Sirius?" asked James as he looked over Sirius.

"Yeah I'm fine," mumbled Sirius as he got to his feet and wiped the blood from his cut lip onto his sleeve.

"I'm sorry mate, you were out of control, and I had to do something,"

"I know, thanks," Sirius mumbled once again, he looked at Olivia then set off down the corridor, leaning against the wall for support as his legs nearly gave way.

"What are we going to do about Gary, James?" asked a small voice behind James's back.

James turned around and found Olivia on the ground next to Gary. James walked over to Gary; he grabbed one of Gary's limp arms and pulled Gary onto his back. James knees slightly buckled but he gained control. He straightened up and walked Gary all the way to the hospital wing.

**A/N Gary has severe injuries, which include many broken ribs, bruises, scratches, and rope burns. This fight occurred 2 days before the Masked Ball and unfortunately Gary Temple will not be attending. Awwwwwww poor Gary, doubt it, he deserved what he got. But for all of you who are wondering what punishment Sirius got well he got about 6 months worth of detentions and a letter sent home, I didn't want him expelled.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took awhile to do I was trying to get the fight just right for you all. Hope you like, please review would like to hear what you all think.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	9. Starlight Starbright

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N – I'm BACK! No I don't own these characters they are not mine. Enjoy peoples :)**

**Chapter 9:**

The day has finally come for the Masked Ball and Lily still hasn't been asked. Lily was nervous, the dress looked magnificent on her, but what if the other students laughed at her?

But Lily wasn't the only one who was nervous about the ball.

X X X X X

"Come on James, what are you waiting for? 20 girls have already asked you to go, **20 **and you said no to all of them, what are you doing?" asked an annoyed Sirius.

"I dunno, I just didn't want to go with them," replied James.

"This isn't about that girl we saw in that store is it?" asked Sirius

James didn't reply, Sirius and he hadn't mentioned the beauty since they saw her in Hogsmeade that day, and he was indeed thinking of her and the beautiful glow that had surrounded her when she twirled. He could never have thought anyone could have been so beautiful but she conquered him completely. Sirius looked at him, trying to read his mind but James was not letting anyone get in so Sirius dismissed the subject.

X X X X X

Lily sat on the window ledge watching the beautiful sunset slowly fade behind the mountains. As she looked up into the now darkened sky she saw a shooting star flash before her; she closed her eyes and made a wish –

Starlight star bright, I wish I may,

I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.

Please let me be myself tonight, let me

Be the person I was meant to be all along.

She opened her eyes and sighed. Lily just wanted to stay there forever, not have to do anything, just float away like she did on the boat at the start of the year.

DONG, DONG, Lily jumped as the clock rang 7:00pm.

"Where has the time gone?" Lily asked herself as she raced to the bathroom to get ready.

Lily looked at herself one last time. Her hair was up in a bun with curls hanging down the sides, she put silver glitter on her neck and eyelids. She then painted her nails silver as well. Lily looked over at her small pink jewellery box. She opened the lid and saw the necklace her mother had given her, it was also silver and had a shell at the end of it, she had never worn it before but when she looked at it she could see that it completed her outfit. As she put the necklace on she looked at the clock, it was now 8:55pm.

"I'm 25 minutes late!" she cried, she quickly sprayed some perfume on, grabbed her mask and high heels and ran out the door.

X X X X X

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Come on James hurry up we have to go now," yelled Sirius as he banged on the bathroom door.

"Hold On" James yelled out as he put on his mask.

James decided just to wear a prince charming outfit. His mask was a plain silver one; it covered his forehead and went around his eyes, also covering the top half of his nose.

As he came out he bumped into Sirius. Sirius just wore a plain black suit with a red shirt underneath, his mask was the same as James's but it was red.

"Finally, took…." Sirius didn't get to finish his sentence as he looked at his watch.

"Time to go prince charming" he said and quickly rushed out the door.

James quickly followed behind him.

**A/N – Well, now it's getting exciting lol. Sorry to cut u guys off there but hey I wanted the ball to be in a chapter all by itself. :) Anyways reviews please I like to hear what all u people think.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	10. Masked Ball

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own these characters, yeah you all get the picture. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 10:**

Lily raced down the stairs, she looked out for any other latecomers but everywhere she looked was deserted, so she knew she was really late. She made it to the doors to the Grand Hall, but before she entered she quickly fixed up her hair and then smoothed down her dress and hopped around as she put her high heels on (can you imagine running down those stairs in high heels? I don't think so!). She then put her mask over her face took a deep breath and entered the hall.

The hall looked magnificent it had one huge disco ball in the middle of the ceiling which had around it, streamers and balloons. Round tables with purple silk tablecloths upon them surrounded the dance floor. The stage where The Enchanted would be playing was covered in glitter and balloons. They kicked around the balloons as they set up their instruments, so at the moment everyone was standing around talking and waiting for their dates.

When Lily entered everyone went silent, they all stood there staring at her, she didn't know what to do, as she had never had this much attention before.

X X X X X

"Turned out pretty good didn't it James?" Sirius asked as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah it did," agreed James.

As James and Sirius were talking, James pointed out Remus who was in the corner of the room talking to his date, a small blonde haired girl from Ravenclaw who's name was Isabella.

"GO REMUS!" yelled Sirius

Remus looked horrified as he saw them, he took Isabella's hand and ran off into the crowd.

"Look what you did Sirius" laughed James.

"That's why he disappeared at Hogsmeade," laughed Sirius as he hit his forehead with his hand.

"He dumped us for her" James replied as he looked into the crowd for Remus, but Remus had disappeared.

As James looked around he heard the hall fall silent. It was so silent you could hear a coin drop.

"James look…" Sirius said pointing at the doors.

James looked around and saw the beauty they had seen that day in Hogsmeade.

"She looks even more beautiful than before," James whispered to himself as he stared.

James then noticed that everyone else was looking at this one girl.

"Who is she?" whispered a bunch of girls that were standing next to James and Sirius.

No one noticed Dumbledore standing on the stage.

"AHEM" yelled out Dumbledore to get everyone's attention. They slowly turned around to face him.

"Good evening everyone" he smiled.

"Your masks look wonderful and I'm sure you will have a fantastic evening, oh and thank you all for the gifts they were all wonderful, especially may I say the butter beer that had multi–coloured ink in it. He then gave a smile, which showed that his teeth were changing all sorts of different colours.

"You didn't" laughed James as he and everyone else clapped and cheered.

"Well I had to give him something didn't I?" laughed Sirius as he clapped and whistled.

Dumbledore bowed and quieted everyone so he could continue.

"Thank you thank you, but as I was saying the dance will be going on until 12:30pm so I suggest we shouldn't dilly dally, oh and I would also like to say that you are to keep your identities to yourselves, I will be announcing why later on."

And with that The Enchanted started playing, most students ran onto the dance floor and started dancing. The teachers also started getting into the groove, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were jumping around like crazy, Dumbledores beard kept flying everywhere, hitting students across the face, but at least he was having fun with his groovy teeth.

X X X X X

Lily moved around to the side of the hall, she hadn't planned on what she would be doing, as she has no date and she wasn't a very good dancer. She spotted an empty table, walked over to it and sat down.

James saw her sitting down by herself so he made a beeline towards the beauty.

"Hi there" smiled James as he came and sat down next to the beauty.

"Hi" smiled Lily.

"Why was this guy talking to her," Lily wondered.

"Why aren't you out dancing?" James asked her.

"I'm not a very good dancer," Lily mumbled, as she felt her cheeks burn.

"Come on, everyone has dancing skills in them, they just have to let them out" James replied as he got up.

"Come dance with me" he asked as he outstretched his hand to her grinning.

Lily looked at his hand then looked at him. She knew she had seen that grin before but she couldn't remember whom she had seen it on.

She laughed at his grin and took his hand. James led her into the middle of the dance floor. They stood there for a little while, as Lily was too nervous to do anything. James made the first move bowing low to her but not taking his eyes off her face, the beauty looked at him for a minute then gave a little curtsy, he smiled and straightened up, putting out his hand to her once again, she took his hand smiling. He twirled her around and moved her in towards him; James put his hand on the small of her back and moved her closely to him, they swayed slowly to the slow music.

Something in your eyes, makes we want to lose myself,

Makes me want to lose myself, in your arms.

There's something in your voice, that makes my heart beat fast,

Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.

If you knew, how lonely, my life has been and how long I've been so alone.

If you knew, how I wanted someone to come along and change my life

The way you've done.

**(Feels Like Home by Chantal Krevlazuk)**

Lily felt the music sweep through her, she felt the song match exactly how she was feeling; she felt she was dancing in the clouds, she had never been so happy.

"What are you talking about, you are a beautiful dancer" James whispered into her ear.

Lily's legs went numb, as his lips had been so close to her. Lily moved her head onto his chest, hearing his heart was comforting to her, as she knew this was real and it wasn't some beautiful dream.

"You look amazingly beautiful," the boy whispered into her ear.

"No one had ever said she was beautiful before, why was he saying this?" Lily thought to herself as she smiled up at him.

Song after song came on, but they never separated and if they weren't dancing, they were getting to know each other (but not telling each other to much as they can't reveal their identities).

James looked at the beauty wishing he knew who she was. He had never told anyone any of the things he had just told her; he felt he could tell her anything.

"I saw you that day," James all of a sudden said as they danced.

"What day?" replied Lily, as she looked up confused.

"When we went to Hogsmeade, I saw you through a window" he replied smiling.

"You were twirling and catching every ray of light, you looked like a masterpiece"

Lily didn't know what to say, she was speechless, he had seen her through the window but she didn't see him. She stared at him, trying to see through the mask that was hiding the boy she longed to know.

"Who are you?" Lily thought to herself.

One last song came on just before Dumbledore made an announcement. Lily swayed to the last song not wanting to let go of the boy she was with as she felt safe and happy just to be in his arms. She closed her eyes to let the music flow through her.

Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul and then you'll find me there,

You'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for,

You can't tell me it's not worth dieing for,

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart, you will find, there's nothing there to hide,

Take me as I am, take my life.

I will give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it

There's nothing I want more.

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.

**(Everything I Do, I Do It For You by Bryan Adams)**

As the song came to an end James bowed and then kissed the beauty's hand, which made her blush furiously, he thanked her for the lovely dance and held her hand as they faced the stage.

Dumbledore stepped onto the stage as the song ended, to make his announcement. He was all red in the cheeks as he had been jumping and laughing most of the night.

"This has been a wonderful Masked Ball and Birthday for me, but I'm sure you would all like to know who the people are hiding underneath those masks? It is now 10 seconds until midnight, we will count down, then off goes the masks."

Lily started to panic, what if he runs away when he sees who I am?

"I won't be able to live with myself," she said to herself.

She had to get out of there, NOW!

10

9

Lily untangled herself from his hand and started moving towards the door, James noticed her actions and followed her.

8

"Where are you going?" asked James to the beauty when he caught up to her.

"I have to go" Lily replied as she pushed through people who were counting down.

7

6

"Don't go," pleaded James as he grabbed her hand.

5

As Lily got to the door she looked up at the prince charming, staring him in the face. She felt she didn't want to move she wanted to stay and dance with him forever, but no it was wrong she had to go, he will find out who she is and run away yelling.

4

3

"I have to," Lily whispered to him.

2

"No you don't, stay with me," James pleaded to her as he held onto her hand more firmly.

1

0

**A/N Wow I loved that count down bit it was masterful, LOL anyways review please.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	11. How Could You Do This To Me

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own the characters I guess I never will since I keep writing over and over and over and over and over and over again. But anyways Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11:**

Everyone threw their masks into the air, there was cheering and there was laughter but Lily was standing very still. She was breathing heavily as panic went through her; the boy was moving his hands towards her face, but he wasn't indicating to take her mask off. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

It was wonderful, Lily felt fireworks around her, because there were actual fireworks going off from the stage and flying around the room and up to the ceiling. She slipped her arms around his neck, while he moved his arms around her waist.

Lily had never felt this way before; this boy had kissed her without knowing who she was. They were suddenly ripped apart, as a Tonga Line had emerged. The boy was grabbed around the waist by a bunch of giggling girls and then pushed onto the dance floor. Lily was pushed against a wall, but as she watched, she saw that he was fighting to get back to her, so she opened the door and ran out.

X X X X X

"Get off me" James yelled out in frustration, as the girls who had grabbed his waist moved him onto the dance floor.

They let go of him quickly. He ran to the door and ran through. He looked around trying to find where she had gone. He then saw a small flicker of green going around the corner up the stairs.

He sprinted up the stairs, tacking two steps at a time. He could just make out her hair as he ran faster.

"Wait" yelled James.

But this made her run even faster.

"Why is she running?" James thought to himself, as he ran with all his might.

He was catching up to her slowly, he was just behind her, if he reached out he would probably be able to touch her back. He grabbed onto her shoulders and haltered her.

X X X X X

"Oh god, oh god, stop following me its for the best" Lily felt herself yelling to herself as she ran with all her might to get away.

She could hear him puffing, as he got closer to her.

"He can sure run fast," thought Lily.

She felt him grab her shoulders, making her stop suddenly. She lost her balance and fell. Lily was getting ready for the impact but there wasn't any, as she opened her eyes slowly, she saw his muscular arms were around her waist. He pulled her up and placed her on her feet. She turned around to face him, she was puffing heavily and so was he.

"You…sure…run…fast" he puffed at her.

"You…run…faster" Lily replied as she tried to catch her breath.

After they had caught their breath, they looked at each other, not speaking, as they each didn't know what to say.

"Why did you run?" he asked Lily after awhile.

Lily knew he was going to ask this question, but the answer was to hard to explain to a boy she had only just met a couple of hours ago.

"I don't know" was all Lily could think of to say.

Lily went and sat down against the wall, she had no idea what corridor they were in but she knew that if she didn't sit down she was going to fall over. As she sat there for a while, he decided to come and sit with her.

"Did you have a good night anyway?" he asked as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah, it was fun" Lily smiled as she looked at him.

James looked down at her hand, which was only centimeters apart from his. It was beautiful and smooth, he inched his hand closer then finally entangled his fingers in hers once again. He felt her hand tense up but then it relaxed as he stroked it with his thumb.

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach as his thumb stroked her hand.

"May I ask who the beauty is underneath your mask?" he asked after awhile.

"May I ask who the man is underneath **your** mask?" she replied.

"I will take my mask off, if you take yours off"

"How about at the same time"

"Ok"

They dropped their hands and stood up with their backs to one another, preparing themselves for the worst.

"Count of 3 ok" Lily stuttered as she took a deep breath and readied herself for him to run away.

"Ok"

They both counted at the same time.

1

2

3…

Lily wasn't ready for this; she took one last deep breath and turned around, pulling her mask off at the same time.

To find…

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled looking at his face.

James looked at Lily with a bewildered look, as he was too speechless to say anything

"OHMYGOD" she screamed.

"THIS HAS BEEN SOME KIND OF PRANK, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP, HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME" she screamed into his face.

**SLAP**

Lily ran off crying, she ran and ran, but heard no footsteps behind her, she had no idea where she was going. She stopped and slid down a wall crying harder then she had ever done in her life.

**A/N Woahhh bit harsh I know but hey I had too do it, there would be no story line. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for reviewing.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	12. Truth Hurts

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N Woahhh its like been awhile since I wrote something sorry for all the other chapter that didn't have The characters are not mine they are all J.K.Rowlings work I was lazy and forgot to put it on most of them. But anyways like it says above blah blah blah. Enjoy my peoples.**

**Chapter 12:**

"So it was Lily?" asked Sirius as James finished telling him the story.

"Never in a million years would I have thought it would be Lily," laughed Sirius.

James and Sirius were back in their dorm, it was late but there was no tiredness in them. Sirius was lying on his bed and James was pacing around the room.

"She left a good mark on you" laughed Sirius as he looked at James's cheek.

"I know, it stings like hell" James replied as he traced the slap mark with his fingertips.

"What did you do again?" Sirius asked, as he looked up at James confused.

"I told you, I didn't do anything. I looked around at her and she started going hysterical, screaming at me saying it was all a prank, I didn't even get to explain myself" sighed James.

Sirius started laughing hysterically.

"See I knew I couldn't tell you anything, you always think it's a joke," yelled James as he left, slamming the door behind him.

James left through the portrait and went down the stairs. He needed somewhere to think.

"James, JAMES" yelled out a boy who was running after him.

"WHAT?" yelled James as he turned around.

"Sorry James, I didn't mean any harm, I got told to give you a message from Alex King (Griffindor's Quidditch Captain)".

"Ok, shoot" James replied as he calmed down.

"He said that the next Quidditch match is tomorrow, and that you have to be up early in the morning as Professor McGonagall is coming to give the team a talk," said the boy.

"Damn I forgot all about it, tell him thanks alright" James replied as he walked away.

"But James, JAMES" yelled the boy at James's retreating back.

"Great, this is all I need a Quidditch match," mumbled James as he walked around the corner.

X X X X X

Lily looked at her watch and realized it was 2:00am.

"Oh no" Lily thought as she stood up and wiped her tears.

Lily found she was near the library, so she quickly, but quietly made her way back to the common room. She made her way through the portrait hole and into the common room but realized she wasn't the only one who was still awake.

"I have nothing to say to you James," sneered Lily.

"Please Lily, let me explain," pleaded James as he got up from his chair and ran over to her grabbing her hand. He turned Lily towards him and faced her; he saw the hurtness in her eyes, he raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly. Lily turned her head away, she felt the feelings she had felt for him come back to her, the feelings she had felt only hours ago, but no he wasn't going to trick her again. She snatched her hand away, making him wince. Lily looked from his eyes to the side of his cheek she had hit. She could make out her handprint and saw the redness of it on his face; it made her feel bad to see that she had hurt him badly.

"BUT HE DESERVED IT, HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, AS HE HURT YOU" Lily yelled to herself as she felt her face harden once again.

"There is nothing to explain, I know you, and I know that you will go to anything to make people laugh, but this time I am not laughing, it was a cruel thing you did to me and I'm not going to forgive you" Lily whispered angrily, as she stomped upstairs to her dorm.

James watched her leave him, it hurt him to see how much she was upset, but he could do nothing, as she will not talk to him, so he sat back in his chair, putting his head in his hands.

X X X X X

Lily awoke later that morning tired as ever. Memories of last night flowing back to her making her even more tired. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but her thoughts were to overbearing, so she got up and had a shower.

When she came down to the common room she found Professor McGonagall talking to the Griffindor Quidditch team. Lily looked at her watch and noticed it was 7:00am the match didn't start until 10:00am. Lily only caught the ending of what seemed (by the looks on the players faces) a very long speech.

"This match is a very important one, you have all trained your best, and I know you will do Griffindor proud, good luck to you all".

With those last words McGonagall left. As the team got up Lily saw James standing near the fireplace looking at her, with his sorrowful brown eyes staring straight into her face. It made her want to run over to him and hug him and say she was "sorry", but no it was to late, he had tricked her and it broke her heart. She gave him one last look and left for breakfast.

**A/N Well what did you guys think? Please review I love getting reviews, special thanks too VvvScreamvvV, ****_-ShIvErInG_ sMiLe-****_WhiteCamellia_****, Emmy and rockerchick224 you guys rock and so does everyone else that has reviewed. Just thought I'd tell everyone that I will put up a chapter each Thursday so if your on check out mine and you'll find a new chapter you might even find 2 (if your lucky) lol but anyways thank you all very much you all rock.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	13. You Saved My Life

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter and these characters are not mine. Enjoy my lovely readers. : )**

**Chapter 13:**

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Griffindor students made their way out to the Quidditch pitch after breakfast. Lily was in no mood to watch Quidditch, so she made her way up the stairs to go back to bed, but was caught out by McGonagall; who forced her to come and cheer for Griffindor. She made her way out to the pitch with the other students and sat in the Griffindor stands and waited patiently for it to start.

"Welcome to the third Quidditch Match of the season,"yelled out Keith Wellington.

"The two teams playing today are Slytherin and GRIFFINDOR, this game will defy the ranks between the houses!" Keith screamed over the top of the crowds cheers and boo's.

"I want a clean game from all of you," yelled the flying instructor, who eyed the team players as they flew onto the pitch.

The team captains eyed each other with pure hatred but shook hands anyway, not daring to drop the gaze between them.

3

2

1

The quaffle is up and Griffindor has the ball………

There was screaming and cheering from Griffindor, but boo's and hisses from Slytherins end of the pitch.

10 Griffindor, 0 Slytherin Keith yelled into the microphone as the game continued.

O'Brian has the quaffle, he races down the pitch…oooooo gets hit in the back by a bludger from Patterson, that was nasty. Gordon has the quaffle, he makes his way down the pitch, he shoots and he………scores, 10 points to Slytherin.

X X X X X

James takes off, flying through the sky, searching everywhere for that little sparkle of gold. He looks over to the stands and sees Lily sitting there looking as beautiful as ever, that pretty scarf around her neck and the ribbon in her wavy red hair. She was also cheering and booing. This made James chest flutter.

"She looks amazing" James thought to himself as he watched her.

BANG….

Shear pain went through James's right leg as he was knocked off his broom by a bludger. He grabbed the broom quickly and hung in mid air, holding onto the broom with only one hand. The pain in his right leg was overbearing but he knew he had to hold onto the broom. He swung his left leg over the broom, seating himself on the broom once again. He leaned into the broom clenching his leg.

X X X X X

"James is hit, oh my god" Lily cried out as she stood up and watched James hang in mid air.

"Potter is hit, Potter is HI; can he get back on the broom? YES he has made it, good on you James"

James heard the crowd applaud, he did a few loops and twirls and bowed his broom to the crowd.

"Show off" she smiled to herself as she watched the last of his twirls and bows.

"Is that the snitch?" Keith yells into the microphone.

The stands went silent as everyone looked around to find the snitch.

James looked up and saw the Slytherin seeker racing towards the stands. He looked over at the stands and that's where he saw it, the little golden snitch fluttering right next to Lily's ear.

James started racing towards the seeker, as he knew the Slytherin seeker wasn't going to stop at anything even if it meant hurting Lily.

James flew with all his might as he raced towards the seeker. He was near the brooms tail; he made grabbing movements at the broom but missed. The stand was getting closer and closer.

X X X X X

As Lily saw the bludger hit James she felt her stomach tie in knots. Her eyes filled with water as she saw his broken leg, but the pride in his eyes made her love him more. Lily had always had feelings for James; ever since their first interaction with each other, she knew she'd never feel these feelings for anyone else but him. She knew she was stubborn and kept grudges, but the way James had looked at her this morning made her think that maybe it wasn't a prank, that maybe it was his true feelings he was trying to show her.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" screamed the crowd that was in Lily's stand.

Lily looked around seeing students running from the crowded stand, but as Lily looked out to see why they were running. That's where she saw it, a little sparkle of gold, the snitch was right next to her and the seekers were coming for it.

Lily sat there petrified, her legs felt like jelly and her mind was a total blank. The mix of green and gold were coming closer to her, Lily closed her eyes not bearing to watch, but out of nowhere she felt a muscled arm grab her around the waist and hoist her up into the air.

X X X X X

"Lily, Lily" whispered a soft voice in her ear.

Lily opened her eyes and saw James's concerned face looking at her. She looked around and saw she was up in the sky sitting on James's broom.

"Oh my god" cried out Lily as she grabbed onto James neck, chocking him as she held on for dear life.

"Lily, its ok" coughed James as he grabbed her arms and pulled them off his neck.

Lily looked at him and smiled, she felt dizziness sweeping through her.

"You saved my life" Lily whispered to him as she fainted in his arms.

**A/N I love Quidditch matches don't you? They are heaps fun to write, I think I might write another one in the near future lol. Well hope you like this chapter there is more to come don't worry next one should be up next Thursday like I said on the previous chapter or maybe sooner. Review please.**

**Wait before I go I just have to say something to butterfly26, oh my god wow, thanks for all those reviews they all came in a row, it was really weird as last time I checked my email I had nothing there but when I checked it later I had 12 new reviews from this one reader. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews they are great, I don't mind if you keep reviewing the more reviews the better, I am so glad you are all enjoying my story it makes me feel proud tear. Anyways thanks for the help with the story line everyone but I say butterfly26 wouldn't it be a bit boring if I end it like that? as most of the stories I have read end somehow like that. But don't you worry I have plans up my sleeve for James and Lily, don't you worry he he he. Be prepared everyone, be very prepared as now the fun starts. :)**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	14. True Love

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Enjoy readers.**

**Chapter 14:**

Lily awoke to find herself in the hospital wing. She sat up and looked around, but as she looked she heard a faint unusual sound coming from the bed next to her. Lily giggled, as she had never heard such a noise before, it was coming out of James's mouth. Lily lied back into her pillows and watched James sleep.

"He looks so peaceful," Lily thought to herself as she smiled.

James started to stir; he sat up and stretched his arms as his eyes flickered open.

"Hi," he yawned.

"Hey," smiled Lily as she watched him with fascination.

"What happened before?" asked Lily.

"Well, you fainted in my arms since I'm so irresistible," laughed James as he moved to face Lily.

"No, really?" laughed Lily.

James studied her face, the smile of her lips; the dimple in her right cheek and of course the kindness that showed in her eyes as she looked at him. He had never seen the light sparkle that seemed to have appeared in her eyes.

Lily tipped her head to the side waiting for James to tell her what happened. She grinned at him.

"Well the Slytherin seeker was coming in, and I mean fast. I don't think he was planning to stop as he really wanted that snitch, but anyway I came in from the left and grabbed you by the waist just before he crashed into the stand" replied James in a serious voice.

"So Gryffindor lost?" asked Lily with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Of course not," laughed James as he pulled out a small tiny ball from his pocket.

James leaned over from his bed to Lily.

"Well in fact you caught it, so I guess you should keep it" James whispered into her ear.

Lily's cheeks went red as James put the snitch in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"I caught it?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, you were waving your arms around like mad and it somehow settled in your hand," laughed James.

"Well, Miss Evans it is good to see your awake, so I think it would be good if you leave and let Mr. Potter rest as he will be here for a few days" Madam Cunnings explained.

Lily got up out of bed and put on her sneakers.

"Can I just have a few words with James before I go" replied Lily as she looked at James.

"Of course, but be quick," replied Madam Cunnings before she went back into her office.

"How is your leg anyway?" asked Lily

"It's ok I guess, can't really feel anything, bit stiff actually" replied James as he struggled to move.

"I hope you get better James" Lily replied before she went through the door.

But before she went through James yelled out to her.

"By the way, if you have a look on the snitch you'll find something on it" and with a cheeky grin he shut the curtains.

Lily walked out the door and started climbing up the stairs. Arguing with herself on whether she should look at it or not. But curiosity got the better of her, so she unclenched her fist and saw on the golden ball, small engraved writing:

My Dearest Lily

You have stolen my heart, my soul and my love.

Can't you see I'm nuts about you?

Living through life without you is pain, but when I'm with you I see the love of my life,

The girl of my dreams, the one I'll love forever and always and forever on.

My love is with you forever

James

xx

Lily stopped walking, tears where in her eyes as she read the engraved writing over and over again.

"He loves me," she whispered to herself.

She turned on her heels and ran back down the stairs and ran down the corridor that lead to the hospital wing, she came in through the door puffing and saw James sitting up on his pillows looking out the window.

"James" Lily puffed, as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

James turned around and saw Lily standing in the doorway, her eyes sparkling tears.

Lily ran over and flung herself into his arms giving him a huge hug.

"Is this true?" Lily asked James as she stopped hugging him and looked up into his brown eyes.

"Every word" James replied.

Lily smiled and cried as she kissed him, feeling the love she had always known she had, drift through her body and into his, making them one at last.

**A/N Wow, sniff, this was a good chapter, sniff, sigh, hopeless romantic I am lol. I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as how I loved writing it. Please review soon. Love all you guys.**

**Love always Trouble Tazzy**


	15. Midnight Wander

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or these characters lol this is getting ever so boring each time I write it. Lol Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 15:**

As Lily lied in her bed she traced her fingertips over her mouth, smiling to herself as she thought of how James's lips had kissed hers with so much passion. It made her feel alive again. She felt she finally had an understanding of who she was and what can become of her.

James was in the hospital wing, feeling horrible pain at this very moment.

Lily couldn't stand thinking that James was in so much pain without her there for support. She got up quietly, putting on her nightgown and quickly made her way down the stairs to the portrait. She tiptoed through and quickly, but quietly, made her way down the stairs and down the corridor to the hospital wing.

"This is a bad idea," Lily muttered to herself after awhile as she looked around and listened for any kind of noise. Lily felt a chilly breeze go up her spine; she tightened the nightgown around her and walked faster.

X X X X X

"You missed a great party tonight," laughed Sirius as he walked into the hospital wing.

"You shouldn't be here," muttered James as he sat up, just being awoken from a very painful sleep.

"Who's going to stop me," laughed Sirius as he sat next to James's bed.

"Yeah, you got a point there," grumbled James as he reached out for his glass of water.

"What's wrong with you?"

"As you might not have noticed, I have just broken three bones in my leg, I'm in a bit of pain now aren't I?" James replied as he drank.

"Take it like a man and stop winging, just be thankful you didn't get it in the face," laughed Sirius as he hit James on the back making James splutter and drop his water.

"Thanks, very nice sympathy," laughed James as he pulled off the wet covers and swapped them with another beds.

"Anyway what did I miss at the party?" asked James as he settled back down in his bed and put his arms around his head.

"Not much, just wanted to make you think you missed out on something," laughed Sirius as he ducked from James's pillow.

"But, what about you and Lily, heard she got detention from Madam Cunnings cause she stayed in here to long or something, what's happening there James?" asked Sirius as he fluttered his eyelids at him and made kissing noises.

"Shut up" laughed James as he hit Sirius in the head with his pillow.

"Watch it, you'll mess up my hair," laughed Sirius.

"I don't think you should be worrying about your hair Mr. Black" muttered a voice near the door.

"Evening Madam Cunnings, I was just leaving," Sirius got up and raced towards the door, but before he got out, he felt his body stiffen.

"Hold it right their Mr. Black, you will be joining Miss Evans in detention tomorrow morning after breakfast" and with a flick of her wand Sirius unfroze and ran out the room

"You should know better Mr. Potter," muttered Madam Cunnings as she came over and fixed up his sheets before returning to her office.

X X X X X

Lily saw a figure running past her but before she could turn around to see who it was she collided straight into a wall.

"Ouch" cried out Lily, it left her mouth before she could stop herself, she covered her mouth, but it was too late she saw light coming to where she was standing, it was running faster and faster the light was getting brighter as it came closer.

**A/N Ooooooo its getting exciting isn't it lol, thanks for all the great reviews I love reading them they're great. Thanks everyone, get ready for the next one it should be interesting.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	16. Hospital Wing Romp

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N Sigh, I don't own the characters "rolls eyes" boring… Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 16:**

Lily tried desperately to blend in with the wall, but the pinkness of her robe would surely show when the light shone on it. Lily quickly wiped out her wand.

"Blendamisin" whispered Lily as she pointed the wand at herself.

Lily looked down at her hands and saw her skin had changed to the same colour as the wall. She held onto the wall as the light came around the corner. She found that she was in the presence of Severus Snape (a little greasy haired boy she had always felt sorry for).

"What is he doing here?" wondered Lily as she eyed him suspiciously.

Severus looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary so he walked back down the corridor.

Lily watched the light slowly fade, she stepped off the wall and looked down the corridor Snape had gone down, it was deserted. She saw the door to the Hospital Wing and made her way towards it.

X X X X X

James tossed and turned on his bed but since Sirius had come he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. He sat up and looked out the window, it was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. He could see all the stars, but as he looked closer he could make out Lily's face. James shook his head, and then looked back, yeah it was defiantly Lily's. He could make out her small nose, her brilliant green eyes. He could even hear her voice calling out to him.

"James, James" it whispered to him, it sounded so real.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her voice. He then opened them to find….

"LILY" yelled James as he jumped out of his skin.

"What is it, what's going on?" yelled out Madam Cunnings as she ran out her office door, with a lit candle in her hand.

"Umm…sorry I had a bad dream," replied James as he stared at the spot Lily had disappeared from.

"Well, go back to sleep" yawned Madam Cunnings as she turned and went back to her office.

As the door shut behind Madam Cunnings with a small click, James got up out of bed and moved stiffly over to the window, he opened it and looked outside.

"Was I just dreaming it or was it real?" wondered James as he stared out into the deserted grounds.

As James looked out the window he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned around quickly and saw Lily's smiling face.

"What are you trying to do, scare me to death?" asked James as he hugged her.

"I wanted to surprise you," laughed Lily as she hugged him back

"You look better," whispered Lily as she looked over James.

"I am now," replied James as he leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips.

Lily entangled her hands in his, she stopped kissing him and leaned her forehead on his and looked him straight in the eyes. He looked her back in the eyes and grinned, James could see the moonlight shine on her face, making her look like an angel.

"You look so beautiful" smiled James as he kissed her on the lips.

Lily blushed and kissed him back.

"It feels like you missed me," laughed Lily.

"Of course, what guy wouldn't miss their girlfriend?" asked James as he beamed at her.

"Girlfriend?" Lily thought to herself.

The word seemed to keep replaying itself in Lily's head.

"You refer me as your girlfriend?" asked Lily as she looked at him curiously.

"Of course, well if you want me to, I could always call you pumpkin, sugar, or sweetie," laughed James as he looked at the horrid look on Lily's face.

"If you ever call me sweetie or any of them names again I swear I'll have to hurt you" laughed Lily.

"Ok sweetie I under…." But before James could finish he was hit in the head with a pillow.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," laughed James as he limped around the bed and grabbed a pillow, which he chucked at Lily, who was still hitting him with another.

Lily let out a squeal as James grabbed her around the waist and tackled her onto the bed, pinning her down. She was struggling to get her hands free but James had already pinned them down with his. He kissed Lily's neck softly, making her giggle.

"Well, well Lily aren't we in a bit of trouble," muttered a voice near the door.

**A/N "Evil laugh" ha I had to do it, I know I'm mean, lol, but it's the perfect stopper. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one I thought it was pretty cute lol. Review please. You have to send more reviews guys, please all of you review I know you all want to.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	17. Snape's Curiosity

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N I…DO…NOT…OWN…THESE…CHARACTERS! It feels like slow motion bloody hell lol. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 17:**

Lily looked around to the door and found Severus leaning on the frame watching them with a hint of sparkle in his eyes.

"Severus," muttered Lily as she wriggled free and shoved James off her.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she tied her nightgown on firmly.

"What am **I **doing here? I think the real question is what are **you** doing here?" asked Severus as he crossed his arms and glared at both Lily and James.

"I…I…I was visiting James," Lily replied as she looked from James to Severus as they were glaring at each other with blind hatred.

"Well visiting hours are not permitted at night, only at day time, so I suggest you leave now, before I report you" sneered Severus as he moved further into the room.

Lily looked over at James with a sympathetic look and quickly walked out the door, which Severus was holding open for her.

James watched Lily go and looked at Severus with hatred.

"Well, well no need to look at me like that Potter," grinned Snape as he watched James's fury with interest.

"What are you doing here Snape?" spat James as he glared at Severus.

"I heard a noise and investigated," sneered Severus.

"Well you can investigate somewhere else, go on shove off, no one wants you here," growled James as he got into his bed and shut the curtains.

"Tut, tut always did have a bit of a temper now didn't we Potter?" Snape laughed as he walked closer to the shut curtains.

"Wouldn't want Lily finding out now would we?" whispered Snape.

"Wouldn't want Lily finding out what exactly?" asked James through the curtains.

"I know Potter, and she and everyone else will soon find out too," whispered Snape as he backed away to the door and turned to leave but before he did he turned back to the curtains.

"Pity really, for Lily to like a person like you, but she'll find out the monster you are real soon, I count on it," mocked Snape before he quickly left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

James was looking horrorstruck.

"How could he know?" James asked himself as he lied down on his bed.

X X X X X

"That was so embarrassing" Lily screamed at herself as she rushed up the stairs.

"What was he doing there? Why was he up? He shouldn't have been roaming the corridors; it was the teachers round tonight" Lily told herself as she entered through the portrait.

Questions kept running through her head as Lily climbed the stairs to her dorm. She quietly opened the door and slipped into her nice cozy bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about James and if Severus had dobbed them in, as Lily closed her eyes James's face turned up in her mind, his grinning face, jet-black hair and brown eyes beaming at her. Lily smiled a little smile before drifting off to a pleasant dreamful sleep.

**A/N Pretty good chapter hey? Well I thought it was, review please I love them.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	18. Skip Potions

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N Whatever I give up saying it you all already know, Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18:**

Weeks past after Lily and James's interaction with Snape in the Hospital Wing, but James didn't think twice about what Snape had said he was to preoccupied with Lily, as their relationship was going as strong as ever. James got out of the Hospital Wing 3 days later as Madam Cunnings kept fussing over him, but after that night in the Hospital Wing James and Lily were inseparable. Every spare moment they had they spent it together.

"BOO," yelled out James as he jumped out from behind a suit of armour.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Lily as she jumped, dropping her books on the ground also.

"Don't do that," Lily breathed heavily as she bent down to pick up her books.

James laughed as he bent down and helped her with her books. As Lily straightened back up James smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry sweet…." but before he could finish Lily slammed her books into his chest, taking the wind out of him.

"That…was…mean," breathed James as he clutched his chest.

"I warned you not to call me that," laughed Lily as she looked at the expression on his face.

James straightened up and clutched onto Lily's books, he bowed to her and gestured his hand down the corridor. Lily giggled and walked past him, James quickly followed behind her.

"What have you got now Lil," asked James as he walked next to her.

"**We** have potions," Lily replied as she walked towards the dungeon doors.

"Potions," groaned James as he opened the door for Lily.

"You want to skip," asked James as he and Lily made their way down the stone steps.

Lily stopped suddenly causing James to bump into her.

"Skip?" asked Lily.

"Not go to class, go for a walk around the lake instead," James explained as he turned Lily towards him.

Lily looked at him sternly, considering what he had just asked her.

"Me skip a class? Surely not, it's ludicrous, it's insane, it's utterly not me," Lily thought to herself.

"But that's the whole point, your supposed to do different things, your with James for god sake" yelled a voice in her head. Lily considered it for a bit longer. She looked up at James and saw him grinning at her.

"Ok" Lily muttered quietly.

"Great," yelled out James as he grabbed her hand and ran her back up the stairs, then all the way to the Common Room so they could drop their books off.

James dragged her down to the grounds, they walked around the lake then over to a Jacaranda Tree where at the foot of this blooming tree were a picnic blanket and a basket waiting for them.

"What's all this?" asked Lily curiously as James sat down, also gesturing for her to sit down as well.

"It's lunch," laughed James as he grabbed the basket and set up the food onto the spare bits of picnic blanket.

"I have a bowl of chicken legs, a small loaf of bread, pieces of fruit, a salad dish and some small cakes and éclairs for later on," James told Lily as he set out the lunch onto the blanket.

"Ok, what did I miss? What's all this about?" asked Lily as she stared at the food then at James.

"You didn't miss anything, can't I have a nice lunch alone with my girlfriend?" asked James as he took a bite into a chicken leg.

"Yeah, but…." but before Lily could finish James dragged her down onto her knees and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You need to relax more Lil," James told her as he grabbed the hair tie in her hair and pulled it out softly, letting her hair down onto her back.

Lily closed her eyes, she felt James hands run through her hair gently, making her feel relaxed and calm. She opened her eyes and saw James smiling at her, she grinned back then laughed. James kissed her passionately on the lips. Lily pushed him off playfully, and laughed.

"Erghhhh, your mouth tastes like chicken," squealed Lily as she pushed him away.

James grinned and moved closer to her.

"No, you don't," laughed Lily as she got up and started running towards the lake.

James laughed and chased after her, as he looked at her running he saw how her hair shone in the sunlight and how every time she turned her head to look at him her green eyes sparkled as she smiled.

Lily got closer and closer to the lake until she was trapped, she turned around and found James walking slowly towards her, he was smiling cheekily, Lily looked around for an escape rout but the only one was were James was.

Lily looked at him then at the lake, she stopped smiling, realizing what James was about to do.

"James, no," Lily laughed uncomfortably as James got closer.

"NO," screamed Lily as James tackled her and both of them crashed into the cold water.

Lily spluttered and coughed as she broke the surface. James was laughing as he came back up.

Lily looked at him then cracked a smile. As James looked at her smiling he then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him kissing her with a lot of passion. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her. Lily felt something slimy touch her leg; she broke off James and looked around the black water.

"What is it?" asked James as he watched Lily.

"Something touched my l…." but before Lily said that last word she was pulled underneath the water.

"LILY!" yelled James as he too was dragged underneath the water.

X X X X X

James went deeper and deeper into the lake, the thing that had hold of his ankle was dragging him further down, James felt his ears scream with pain as the pressure of the water was to overbearing. He looked around for Lily but all he could see was blackness. His oxygen was running out, he felt it slipping away slowly; water was running into his mouth, he could feel his lungs filling with water. James eyes drooped as he felt death coming towards him.

X X X X X

Lily coughed and spluttered as she awoke from unconsciousness, she spat water from her mouth and gulped in the air. Her eyes were still closed as she was trying to control her breathing, Lily slowly opened her eyes, they were a bit out of focus but as she blinked a couple more times she could make out the stone floor she was lying face first on. Lily turned her head to the side and found a shadowed figure standing over her. Lily's eyes began to droop as the figure came closer to her; they reached up to their hood but just as the hood came down Lily fell unconscious.

**A/N Woah that is a good chapter I love it, and I love the reviews keep them up people. Well I guess you're all wondering why I have been giving you all a lot of chapters this week well one of them the 16 chapter was a Christmas special for you all and the 17 chapter was because my friend who was reading it and was staying with me at the timeconned me into itby hurting me lol jk, and this one is for next week as I won't update for 2 weeksas i'mgoing away but I'll be writing down stuff while I'mgone so I won't leave you all to long in the dark especially with this chapter lol.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I did LOL Happy New Year to all of you and I can't wait for the reviews.**

**P.S THANK YOU TO **-ShIvErInG sMiLe-**YOU ARE MY 105TH REVIEWER CONGRATULATIONS**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy **


	19. The Others

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy 

**A/N Enjoy :) Well I'm back from my holiday, I had a fantastic time, so I owe you all a chapter, hear it is I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 19:**

James awoke suddenly coughing and spluttering; he coughed out water that had settled inside of him, he turned to his side, gulping in big breaths of air. He clenched his fists tightly but as the air came into him he slowly loosened his grip. His breathing rate slowed down to normal pace, his eyes flickered open unfocused at first but then focused quickly as he got used to the dim light that was above him. James slowly got to his feet looking around. He found himself in a small room; it had one single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, a small pot in one corner and a stack of hay in another. There was a circular shaped carving on the wall. James eyed it suspiciously then walked over towards it he moved his hand over it and felt it was wet he then looked at the ground below it and saw that the stone floor was wet also.

"This must have been where the thing dragged me into," James thought out load as he surveyed it more carefully.

James then looked around and saw on the other side of the room was a door, he ran over to it and slammed his fists into it yelling also. But it was no use no one answered and his fists were hurting badly, his eyes suddenly widened with shock as he remembered Lily's face going under the water just before he did.

"LILY" yelled James as he continually hit the door once again.

X X X X X

Lily awoke, she sat up and found herself on a nice comfortable bed, she got up and looked around. She was in a small room it had pink drapes around the stone walls, a small pot was underneath the bed and there were steps that lead to a door. Lily ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Let me out," screamed Lily as she hit her fists furiously onto the door.

"Where's James?" screamed Lily, but it was no use there was no answer and the door did not open Lily slid down the door tears in her eyes, she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, she kept hitting her fist onto the door, tears streaming down her face soundlessly as she tucked her knees underneath herself.

Lily heard a loud click come from the door she looked up and saw the door slowly open, Lily jumped to her feet getting ready to attack. Lily gasped as she saw a hooded figure enter the room.

"Where is James?" she screamed as she launched herself onto them, but before she got even close she was blasted back against the wall, she hit it and collapsed, Lily felt blood in her mouth. Lily lifted her head slowly to watch where the hooded figure was, but the hooded figure had taken off their hood and a boy took their place, a boy that was awfully familiar.

X X X X X

James had given up banging on the door as his fists were now bleeding from the sharp wood that had broken from the door and sliced into his hands. James paced around the room looking around for any kind of escape but there was none. He then went and laid on the hay, it was sharp and dry but it was the only source of comfort he could find (if you call that comfort). As James watched the door he heard faint footsteps, they were getting closer and louder. James sat up, his eyes fixed on the door.

_CLICK_

A loud click came from the door, James jumped to his feet, fists clenched. The door slammed open.

_"Expelliarmus"_ yelled out a hooded figure.

James was hit right in the chest, he flew backwards and hit the wall, and fell to the ground, he looked up at the figure, which had come closer to him, James was getting ready to attack.

"Just a little closer," whispered James to himself.

"Just a little more"

The figure moved around to the side of James, James jumped to his feet and tackled the figure into the wall, he smashed the hand (which had the wand in it) hard into the wall, he repeated this until finally the wand bearer dropped it. James snatched it up kneed the person in the head then ran to the doorway. But as he looked around the hood on the person had come off, he was looking up at James with his black hair over his face.

"Snape?" quivered James as he looked at Sirius.

"Yeah it's me," sneered Snape who wiped his blooded nose on his sleeve. Also picking himself up off the ground.

James picked up the wand and raised it at Snape.

"What have you done with Lily?" asked James in a stern but clear voice.

"Oh, she is fine don't worry about her," sneered Snape as he walked closer to James.

"STAY BACK," yelled James as he pointed the wand at Snape's throat.

"She knows Potter, I told her everything, she knows what happened, and what you did," Snape whispered in James's ear as he ignored James's last request.

James eyes widened with horror.

X X X X X

"Severus" cried out Lily, who was in pain.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she held onto her side tightly.

"Careful Lily you don't want to hurt yourself more," replied Severus as he watched her with fascination.

"Why do you care, you blasted me into the bloody wall," cried out Lily as she stood up, her legs shaking.

"You were attacking me, I had to do something," replied Severus as he stood where he was not moving one inch to help.

"Where is James?" asked Lily as she stumbled towards Severus.

"James, is fine," spat Severus as his eyes suddenly hardened.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Lily as she watched him.

"I didn't want _Potter_, but the Giant Squid brought him anyway, so I had no choice," muttered Severus as he started circling Lily.

"Where are we?" asked Lily as she watched him.

"We are in a castle, deep down, underneath the lake, no one knows about it and no one will ever no about it," sneered Severus as he circled around Lily like a vulture circling its prey.

Shivers went up Lily's spine as she watched Severus circling her

"It was used as a hideout thousands of years back; for the ancient wizards of Hogwarts, Godric Griddindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built this for protection against the _others,_ that lured around to harm them". Snape smiled.

"My Lily, I thought you would have taken much more notice on whose room you are currently in," mocked Snape as he stared at her.

As Severus said this Lily looked around the room, realizing only then that the room she was in none other then the chamber of Helga Hufflepuff.

"She really did fancy all this colour," explained Snape as he stopped moving around Lily and looked up at the coloured walls and curtains.

Lily looked back at Severus staring at his sneer that formed on his crooked face.

"Who are the _others_?" asked Lily as curiosity got the better of her.

Severus's face darkened, his sneer becoming more crooked as he thought on how to put such a complicated answer into an easy one.

"The _others_ Lily, are the ones who hated wizards, they were muggles which searched far and wide to kill wizards," explained Severus as he continued his circulation around Lily.

"But how could they find wizards, when they can't find us today?" asked Lily as she looked up confused.

"Our powers weren't as strong back then, they had technology that we had no way of destroying, technology that searched out wizards and killed them"

"It was this technology that nearly brought extinction on us, this technology nearly _KILLED US_!" yelled Snape as he clenched his fists.

"They hunted us down like dogs, slaying us just because we are different," spat Severus.

"But that was long ago, you brought me here just to tell me that?" asked Lily anger flaring in her eyes.

"No," Severus smiled.

"You should know the truth Lily, he has been lying to you from the start," Snape sneered.

"Who has?" asked Lily as she looked at Severus bewildered.

"_Potter_" spat Severus.

"What he has done to you should not be forgiven by any," Snape whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily as fear came into her voice for Snape was acting very strange.

"He killed them Lily," Snape replied in a stern voice.

"Killed who?" asked Lily as her voice shook.

"Your parents."

**A/N Pretty interesting hey, bet you didn't forget about what he said in the hospital wing did you? Well review please. Thank you all to the reviewers last time you have all been great support. Please review I love hearing what you all think and how your enjoying it. **

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	20. Memories Come Back

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N – Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews, wow, I didn't realize how much you all liked my story, I feel so happy and I won't threaten you all that I won't put up another chapter until I get this many reviews. Well enjoy this chapter everyone :)**

**Chapter 20:**

"Wha…What are you talking about?" stammered Lily as she felt numbness go through her body.

"He killed them," Severus said again.

"No…no my parents died in a plane wreckage, he wouldn't, he couldn't…" whispered Lily as she felt her voice shake.

"That's what they wanted you to believe, there was never a plane accident it was all a trick, to keep you from learning the truth," muttered Severus.

"He killed them Lily, he killed your mum and he killed your dad" Snape continued.

Lily looked at him stunned, she was shaking all over, as memories came back to her, memories in which she had long forgotten.

Flashes of Lily as a young child came to her as she stared at Severus; she found herself in the bright sunshine sitting on a swing with her long red hair falling around her shoulders, she was being pushed by her mother who was laughing and smiling at her. Lily could see her mother's bright red hair as well, waving with every movement she took. Lily found herself smiling and laughing back, she was moving her hands towards her mother but as she grasped her hand a crack of thunder suddenly filled the air, Lily's mother had disappeared, darkness surrounded her and rain was pouring onto her face. It soaked through her body, Lily shivered as she looked up into the dark house she did not recognize, realizing that her life would never be the same.

Lily wrenched herself out of this memory and glared at Severus.

"STOP IT, STOP TELLING ME THESE LIES," she screamed as she covered her ears and ran out the door

Lily fled down cold, dark corridors, running also past other chambers and what looked like to be a thrown room, but no there was no time to investigate, she had to find James and get out of here.

As she walked into a corridor she saw that it was brightly lit, and a small red haired girl was standing just in front of her. The girl had her back to her, and was staring at a door that stood afar in front of her. Lily walked over to the girl and kneeled down next to her.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Lily asked her.

The little girl did not answer; she merely stood there staring at this one door.

"LILY!" cried out a voice.

Lily turned her head and faced the door, but it wasn't ajar anymore what stood in the middle of it was an overly sized woman with a tight bun in her hair, gray stockings, and a gray blouse and skirt. She had a hard face and a very crooked nose.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU DON'T STAND THERE AND LOOK LIKE A DOPE, GO AND DO THE LAUNDRY, NOW," screamed the woman.

Lily cringed as she felt the screechness of this woman's voice cut through her like a blade, but as she looked into the face of the small girl she gasped as she saw the reorganization that this girl was her. Lily looked at the woman more carefully she saw that it was Ms Swench. She was the owner of the orphanage, the mistress of the house. The orphanage Lily had went to as a child was called Swench's Orphanage for Girls, as Lily had no relations she was sent to this home, she was 13 years old when her parents died.

Lily saw Ms Swench walking towards the younger form of Lily and grab her around the neck.

"NOW LISTEN HERE WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU DO IT," screamed Swench as she dragged the little girl through a door. As Lily watched then, she looked into the little girls face tears where running down her face, the same tears in which Lily was feeling at that moment. The room faded and Lily realized she was in a corridor. She kept running down the corridors, looking desperately through doorways.

"Severus, has just…lost his mind, yeah, that's it, nothing he said was true," Lily muttered to herself as she looked.

"He has hated James from the very beginning, he just wants to get back at him, yes that's it," Lily continued, but as she looked up one particular corridor, a small dim light caught her eye; she followed the small flicker of light. It led her to a door that was ajar by the tiniest centimeters. Lily opened it a few more centimeters so she was able to look through without being noticed, what she saw made her shake all over.

X X X X X

"WHERE IS SHE?" yelled Snape as he kicked and hit James.

As Lily watched she noticed James was tied up, the rope had cut into his wrists and ankles, blood was trickling down his fingertips and ankles, soaking it with the red ooze. Lily felt her eyes water as she looked at James's face, the laughter and cheeky grins had vanished and what was left was a pale faced boy. But as he looked up at Snape in his kneeling position you could see the nobility in his eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?" repeated Snape as he raised his wand to James's face.

"Why would I tell you?" mocked James, as he spat blood out of his mouth.

Snape only sneered, he raised his wand to James and muttered "Crucio."

James screamed in pain, nothing was worse than an unforgivable curse. As Snape lowered his wand, James's screams stopped instantly, he was swaying from side to side, with his eyes falling into the back of his head. Lily was holding onto her mouth, stopping herself from screaming.

"You didn't like that, now did you Potter?" asked Snape, who was smiling a crazy smile.

James eyes had come back into focus and he was now panting very hard, but glaring at Snape

"Do I have to ask again, or do I have to use my wand?" asked Snape as he glared back at James.

"Go…to…hell…Snape," panted James, he looked up at Snape, but as he did so his eyes flickered over at the door, it was very quick and sudden but Lily was sure he knew she was there.

"Wrong answer," replied Snape as he smiled.

Lily couldn't take James's screaming, it was to hard to bare, she could run, find a way to get out, but Snape will surely kill him she had to do something but what can she do, her wand was back in the common room and so was James's.

Lily knew that there was only one thing to do, one thing that she had to do alone.

X X X X X

James couldn't prevent himself from screaming, the pain was overpowering him, he felt the weakness move through his body.

"Just give up," muttered a voice in his ear.

The voice echoed all around him, he opened his eyes everything was spinning he was shaking and he felt give a horrible wobble, like it was about to drop off his neck, but as his eyes finally adjusted he noticed a figure at the door. A small flicker of red hair made him realize who it was, he quickly looked back at Snape. Pain went through his body again, he was screaming, but Snape wasn't letting it go this time, he wasn't giving mercy he was going to kill him and James knew it.

"GIVE UP," screamed a voice in James's head.

"Your going to lose anyway," muttered another.

"Come on James, you can get through this," whispered a soft voice.

The voice was so comforting to James he felt a smile form on his mouth, Snape saw the smile on James's face and lifted his wand, moving it harder into James, making the spell more powerful. The smile faded from James's lips and he screamed with more pain, but the feeling suddenly stopped the pain had gone and so had the voices, there was a big explosion and then total silence. James wasn't game enough to open his eyes, but he had to see what had happened. He opened his eyes slowly, everything was spinning once again, but as the room slowly came into focus he realized that there was two figures on the floor, one was Snape who was in a crumpled heap against a wall, and the other was Lily, her hair was covering her face and she was laying on the ground, with blood trickling out of her mouth. James couldn't see her breathing, he tried to move but the rope Snape had tied him with prevented him from moving an inch, all he could do was yell at her to wake up.

"LILY, LILY," yelled James as he watched her.

But she didn't move, she layed there very still, more blood coming from her mouth.

"LILY".

**A/N – Oooooooo, getting very interesting lol, I'm sorry I'm mean but I have to say that the next chapter will be up very soon, I won't leave you in the dark for to long. Thank you all once again for the fantastic reviews; they were all awesome, because it's good to know I have so many people that actually like my story.**

**Thanks again.**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	21. Only One Thing To Do

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N Well thank you all for so many reviews they are great, hope you Enjoy this :)**

**Chapter 21:**

Lily knew what she had to do, but she had to wait for the right timing to do it. She saw James's head start to wobble savagely, she then realized that Snape wasn't going to lift it, that he was going to kill him James, right there and then.

Lily started to count in her mind.

1

2

3…

She barged through the door and ran at Snape, Snape had not realized that Lily was in the room until she was grabbing onto his arm, trying to get the wand. Lily had the point of the wand facing her and Snape had the bottom, they were playing tug-a-war with it, until the wand could take no more and blasted both of them into the air. Snape hit into the wall and fell unconscious to the ground. Lily however had taken most of the explosion, she had also hit the wall but layed very still on the ground taking deep breaths as she felt her lungs tighten, but as she took them breaths she noticed they were getting shorter, and lower, the room was starting to blacken, her breathing slowed down until she took only one last breath, exhaling it out slowly, and then…nothing.

**A/N LOL it wasn't my idea, but it was a good one to the person who told me to do it (cheesy grin), I'm not a mean person :). Well would like to hear your reviews and the next chapter, (which may I say is longer) will be up very soon.**

**Thanks everyone**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	22. I Love You Lily

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N – Well here is the next chapter to my story hope you like it, next chapter should be up soon I hope. Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 22:**

"LILY," screamed James as he tried to move.

The ropes tightened around his legs and wrists, making him bleed more, but just as James had given up hope, he heard a yell come from the corridor, a faint yell, but it was certainly human.

"HELP," yelled James as he tried to move himself near the door.

James heard running footsteps; he yelled again. The footsteps were becoming louder, as they came running down the corridor. But finally they came through the door.

"Sirius," muttered James.

Sirius ran over and chanted a spell to untie James. James ran over to Lily, forgetting altogether the sensational pain he was feeling. He kneeled down next to her feeling her pulse on her neck, Sirius was kneeling on the other side of her, checking her pulse on her wrist, both of them looked up at each other.

"She…she…can't," stuttered James, as he looked at Sirius's saddened face.

"No…no…NO," yelled James as he flung himself onto Lily, hugging himself to her.

Sirius had tears in his eyes but wiped them away quickly, he stood up and grabbed at James's arm, but James savagely pushed him away, crying softly into Lily's soft hair. Sirius grabbed onto his arm and lifted him up. James put on a small fight but gave up quickly as Sirius had put him into a sort of lock so he couldn't move. Sirius then muttered a spell, which levitated both Snape and Lily, making James suddenly realize Snape was still in the room.

"I'LL KILL HIM," yelled James as he threw Sirius off him with so much force Sirius fell to the ground in surprise.

Snape who had already started to stir, woke instantly as a pair of hands were around his neck, suffocating him.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED HER," screamed James as his hands tightened around Snape's throat.

Snape couldn't reply. All that came out of his mouth was a gurgling noise, his face was starting to turn a shade of blue and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Sirius ran at James grabbing at his hands, trying to unlink them from James's grasp on Snape. But James's hands were glued on he wouldn't let go until Snape was dead.

"LET GO OF HIM JAMES," yelled Sirius as he struggled with James's hands.

James had a murderous look in his eye but when he looked at Sirius, he realized he was doing the exact same thing Sirius had done to Gary, James's grip slipped and Sirius grabbed his hands. James started to feel dizzy, he looked at his blood soaked hands, and the cuts on his wrists, realizing then how much pain he was in. He felt his knees give way and he fell to the cold hard cement, he crawled over to where Lily laid emotionless, he grabbed her hand and stroked it softly as silent tears went down his cheeks.

"She can't be dead, she can't be," whispered James as he laid down next to her, still stroking her hand with his, also realizing then how cold her hand was.

He pushed her beautiful red hair out of her face and looked at her face, it had a smeared black spot on her chin and a small cut around her eyebrow, her eyes were closed.

"I love you Lily," James whispered in her ear before he fell unconscious.

**A/N – Well did you like, took me awhile to consider if I should leave it there or not, but you all wanted the next chapter up pronto so I should write longer on the next one. Well review and tell me what you think. :)**

**P.S justxanotherxfanaticx – You asked me if I got the idea from A Cinderella Story. Even though that is one of my fav movies I wasn't actually thinking about it at the time I was just writing it down from my head, no ideas from anything really lol :) strange I know, but I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**All the other reviews are great remember if you want to ask question feel free I'll answer them :)**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**


	23. When It All Began

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N - No I don't own these characters, Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 23:**

James woke in the darkness of the hospital wing, he lay perfectly still; looking up at the ceiling as memories of the lake, Snape, Sirius coming to the rescue and Lily lying motionless on the floor swept over him. When suddenly a throbbing pain broke through his thoughts, making him come back to reality, he looked down at his wrists realizing then that they were bandaged and so were his ankles. The throbbing was horrible, James squinted his eyes and rolled over uncomfortably, all he wanted to do was fall back into the darkness that had swallowed him up before, that same darkness that had taken him from this world of his, which had now turned upside down.

X X X X X

A small blue bird had flown to the opened window of the hospital wing. Landing on the windowsill pleasantly it looked in through the opened curtains curiously, head tilted slightly to one side as it watched the bodies that lay in the beds. It started twittering its pretty song, watching as it had only stirred one of them slightly.

X X X X X

James stirred slowly, grumbling also as his eyes flickered open. He stopped moving and listened carefully, a beautiful song was being played. He looked over to where it was coming from. He watched the small creature play its beautiful song for him. He smiled to himself as thoughts of Lily swept over his mind. Pictures of the years he had spent with her flowed through his head as the bird sang on. James frowned to himself as the picture of Lily and his first meeting came to his mind, a meeting he had long forgotten, but never again would he forget.

_"James hurry up we need to go now so we don't hit the afternoon rush," yelled a small woman as she ran around the house collecting her things._

_"Coming Mum," yelled James as he quickly finished writing on a piece of scroll, then attaching it to his owl's (Tamalith) leg._

_"Take it to Sirius," James whispered to the bird before he let it fly out the window._

_James quickly grabbed his backpack, and ran down the stairs to his waiting mother, who at the time was tapping her foot and looking at the clock._

_"Come, come, quickly now," she said as she grabbed James by the hand and dragged him to the fireplace whilst also grabbing a small jar of floo powder. She took one big handful and hurriedly pushed James in and squeezed in after him, she grabbed his hand again and yelled "DIAGON ALLEY" then dropped the powder._

X X X X X

_Lily wandered the streets of Diagon Alley alone, her 'parents' had been to busy to come with her, so she looked at her list as she passed the many stores._

_"Why do they have to be busy all the time?" Lily asked herself as she looked up at the sign of Olivander's Wands._

_"Why'd they bother even adopting me when they never spend any time with me?" Lily thought to herself, as she felt tears come into her eyes as a painful memory flashed before her._

_Lily shook her head and walked into the shop. She looked at the counter, or what was left of the counter, for heaps of boxes were on it covering, it from head to toe._

_"Um, hello," whispered Lily as she tried to look over the boxes._

_No answer came only silence, until…_

_CRASH_

_"Great galloping goannas, and fiddlesticks," came a voice from the back of the store._

_Lily giggled as she watched an elderly man come up to the front desk. She looked up at him and smiled._

_"Are you ok Mr?" asked Lily as she watched him._

_"Oh yes, yes I'm fine, just these bloody boxes and wands everywhere, I made quite a bit of mess up the back, but I shall clean it up later," he smiled as he looked over Lily._

_"So you will be here for a wand I presume," winked the old man as he disappeared behind some shelves, looking at the small boxes then taking a few out looking at them, then putting them back again._

_Lily watched with fascination, until Mr. Olivander came back out, with 3 boxes in his hand. Lily looked at them then looked at him with a wondering expression._

_"They are just in case," replied Olivander as he answered her question._

_"Here you go then," he grinned as he pulled the first wand from its box and placed it into Lily's hand._

_Lily looked at it, it had smooth edges and a nice gripping end, she looked up at Mr Olivander curiously._

_"Give it a wave," he replied as he watched._

_Lily waved it at a picture, and watched as a huge fireball burst from the end, setting the picture alight. The picture had a small boy and sheep in it, they ran out of the picture and into the next one giving Lily death stares as they watched the picture burn into ashes._

_Lily looked down at the wand horrified, she gave it back to Mr. Olivander quickly but carefully, the stepped away from him a couple of steps._

_"Oh my, I quite liked that painting," Mr Olivander said quietly as he watched the last bit of flame go out._

_"I must stop letting you kids practice in hear," he laughed as he handed Lily the second wand._

_Lily took it with a lot of hesitation. She waved it at the door thinking nothing bad will happen there, until a huge spout of water came out of the wand. Lily watched the water gush out until she saw small fish coming out as well, she looked closer and realized they weren't just any fish they were PIRANHAS. But the worst was far from over as the water was hitting the door Lily hadn't realized that a boy with jet-black hair had just opened the door._

X X X X X

_"Can you believe it James?" Sirius asked as he looked at James._

_"We've both been chosen to go to Hogwarts ," Sirius yelled with excitement and punched James in the arm._

_"Yeah, I know, what are the odds hey," laughed James as he hit Sirius back._

_They both walked on down Diagon Alley with their lists in their pockets and a small bag full of coins._

_"Where are we going first then?" asked Sirius as he whipped out his list and looked at the items shown on it._

_"I think we should get our books first," replied James with an evil grin._

_Sirius grinned as well as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. They walked in casually looking at all the books on sale. One of them said "Tabitha's Book of Toe Jam removers"._

_Sirius looked at James with a raised eyebrow. James shuddered slightly as he looked at the book._

_"Who writes this stuff?" laughed Sirius as he moved away and headed for the front desk._

_"Tabitha I presume," James said seriously before laughing._

_A tall skinny man was standing at the desk; he had long fingers and was tapping the desk as he read his book. He didn't look up, but continued tapping his fingers completely unaware of anything around him._

_"HI YA JOE," yelled Sirius at the top of his lungs._

_The man jumped so high he nearly touched the ceiling; he fell backwards into a chair behind him, flipped the chair upside down then collided into the floor. James and Sirius were laughing so hard they were crying. Joe looked up from the floor his face shaking with anger._

_"You always find that funny don't you Mr. Black," Joe replied with anger in his voice; he stood up silently putting the chair upright, then dusting off his suit. As he finished he looked up at Sirius and James._

_"Come on Joe it was only some fun," James blurted out as he tried to stop his laughing._

_"Yes, ha ha, I find it funny already," Joe replied as he glared at the both of them with no humour on his face what so ever._

_"Was that sarcasim?" asked Sirius as he looked up at Joe smiling._

_"No, not at all," muttered Joe._

_"Well Joe, you must have missed us?" asked James as he looked at Joe with his puppy dog eyes, and a quivering lip._

_"Well you were here yesterday, annoying me as usual, yes I missed you dearly," he replied as he rolled his eyes and grabbed some books. He walked over to some shelves and started to put books on them. James and Sirius followed him closely._

_"I think he told a funny James," laughed Sirius as he grabbed a book from Joe and flicked through it._

_"Hey where is Captain Herb at Joe?" asked James._

_"He is out, so I suggest you leave," replied Joe as he starred at them stiffly._

_"Come on Joe, we're all mates here," laughed Sirius._

_"I'd rather be mates with a Giant Squid then you two," replied Joe._

_"He told another funny James, did you hear it," Sirius laughed as he slapped Joe on the back, making him fall and spill all the books he had placed onto the shelves onto the floor._

_"Ok that's it GET OUT," Joe yelled as he pointed at the door._

_"Come on Joe," laughed James_

_"OUT" yelled Joe._

_"JAMES, SIRIUS, you two up to no good again," chuckled an old man who came into the store. The old man, had sharp blue eyes and was wearing ragged jeans and a big white top. He smiled at them showing all his rotted teeth._

_"Captain Herb, how you going?" Sirius and James asked as they saluted him._

_Captain Herb chuckled and saluted back._

_"My, my, it's been awhile since I saw you two scaly wags," laughed Captain Herb as he came over and scruffled both their heads._

_"Where have you been Captian Herb," asked James as he looked at the scar on his face._

_"I've been on an adventure boys," he replied as he looked around and whispered for them to go to the back room._

_"You can handle everything here can't you Joe?" asked Captain Herb as he pushed James and Sirius into the back room._

_"You have been away for 6 months, so I'm sure I can handle it," replied Joe with a glare at the two boys he started piling books back onto the shelves._

_"James he told another funny," laughed Sirius._

**A/N – Well I hope you guys liked it, I've been trying to make it long, but you all want the next chapter real bad so I had to put it up, im really sorry it took so long, I've been slack I know but I have been doing homework I swear I have :). Anyways tell me what to think and please review I love to hear what you guys think :).**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	24. First Impressions Are Never Forgotten

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N These aren't my characters blah blah blah, you know it already, Enjoy everyone :)**

**Chapter 24:**

_As James and Sirius entered the back room they looked at the walls of all the familiar paintings in which they had seen many times before. James looked over to one side of the room; his favorite painting was hung over Captain Herb's desk; every time he entered the room he always looked at this one picture. It showed a blue stream going down the middle of the picture and next to the stream was dozens of trees, there were also mountains in the background with snow on top of them. As James looked into the stream he saw the reflection of the mountains in it. The picture was set out at nighttime; stars were everywhere as well as a full moon that was just above the mountains._

_Every time James looked at this picture he felt a strong vibe come from it, he could never explain what it felt like but it gave him peace when he looked at it._

_"Hello, earth to James,' laughed Sirius as he waved his hand in front of James. James blinked a couple of times and looked at Sirius then at Captain Herb, who were both staring at him._

_"Uh sorry," James mumbled as he took a seat next to Sirius._

_Captain Herb laughed and patted James on the back before going around his desk and sitting down in his nice comfy chair._

_"So Captain Herb are you going to tell us about this adventure of yours," asked Sirius as he moved forward with excitement._

_"Yeah, tell us Captain," James piped up as he leaned in also._

_"Well boys, it was very adventurous indeed," Captain Herb winked at them._

_"Come on tell us Captain," Sirius whined._

_"Alright, alright," Captain Herb replied as he put up his hands to shush them._

_"It was a few months back when I got the message from my old mate Pavlo, the message came in the dead of the night, scared me out of my skin I tell ya, anyways the message told me that The Others where in town, I had to get out of there quick smart, because they knew where I lived and they were coming for me,"_

_Sirius's mouth was hanging open as he listened to every word, whilst James moved around uncomfortably but listened with much interest._

_"Pavlo wrote to me that I had to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss what was to become of us. He said to meet him there at midnight as there would be hardly anyone in there also including that I should fly as he believe it was not safe that night. So I left my home at the time he said, I had only just flew a few feet up into the air when I saw shadows going into my house, they were cold and they were hungry for my blood. I had never flown that fast in my whole life, yes I admit I was scared only a little bit though. Anyways, I had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron but as I came closer to the door I found it smashed in, I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and tip toed inside, what I saw was horrible the worst thing imaginable," Captain Herb choked the last few words as he tried to hold back his tears._

_"It's ok Captain, you can tell us," Sirius said as he patted Captain Herb's hand for comfort._

_"I saw… Pavlo's body hanging from the roof, they had hung him, they KILLED HIM," Captain Herb yelled as he slammed his fist into the desk making both James and Sirius jump._

_Sirius looked at James horrified, James looked at Captain Herb, his mouth hanging open._

_"How…how…did they find the location of The Leaky Cauldron?" stammered Sirius._

_Captain Herb leaned in towards them, gesturing them to also move in closer._

_"They have new technology boys; I have heard…(Captain Herb stopped and looked around, then looked back down at them and continued) I have heard that one of our people have joined there forces, telling them our secrets, making them create more improved technology, the stuff that is going to track us down and slaughter us like dogs," whispered Captain Herb as he looked at them with a small bit of fear in his eyes._

_"But…who would join them," Sirius wondered out loud._

_"Whoever they are I hope we find them first," Captain Herb muttered back as his eyes changed from frightened to revengeful. James looked at his eyes with fear, thoughts going through his mind as he looked into them blue eyes that were now so full of hatred._

_"Why were you away for so long though?" whispered James._

_"I had to go, I wanted revenge, I had never felt so angry in my entire life, they had killed one of my best friends that I had known since I was a boy. I flew home that very night, I went very slowly and quietly, just incase they had someone standing guard at my house, but no one was there, I went in expecting the worst, but as I looked around the house everything was the same, not one footprint, not one fingerprint, but I felt an evil presence so I didn't stay for long, I grabbed what I could and I left not telling anyone where I went or anything, I disappeared into the night, like the moon disappearing into the day. I flew for many days; I had been told that The Others had put up a base somewhere near Ireland, so my first place to look was there. I found nothing there, nothing (Captain Herb looked down at his hands, ashamed of himself) I looked in many other places to find them, figuring out plans on the way, but I never did find them, so I gave up, yes I know it was hard for me to do so but I had to come back, I needed to see how everything here is going, but it turns out nothing has happened since Pavlo's murder," Captain Herb said as he looked up._

X X X X X

_"Can you believe it James, Captain Herb thinks The Others are back," Sirius muttered to James as they walked out of Flourish and Blotts, waving back to Captain Herb._

_"Be careful Captain," both James and Sirius said as they turned around and saluted before walking down the street._

_"Can you James?" asked Sirius as he looked at James with eyebrows raised._

_"Hmmmm" was all James could say as he thought about what Captain Herb said to them._

_"Boys you have to remember that they are not going to stop until they catch each and everyone of us, so protect your families and be extra careful, we can't give them any advantages, they have to many already," Captain Herb had said to them before they left his office._

_"You ok James," Sirius asked as he watched James._

_James nodded at Sirius and kept walking._

_"There you are," yelled out a woman from behind them._

_"Ah Mrs. Potter, you look lovely today," smiled Sirius._

_"Sirius how many times have I told you to call me Jackie?" asked Mrs. Potter as she smiled at Sirius._

_"Ok we'll call you Jackie," smiled James as he faced his mother._

_Jackie frowned and looked at James._

_"I don't think so James, you can stick to calling me mum," she replied._

_"Have you gotten your wand yet James," Jackie asked as she looked over James._

_"Umm no, not exactly," James replied as he looked over at Sirius._

_"You have been seeing Captain Herb again haven't you," Jackie asked crossly as she glared at the two of them._

_"You should stop seeing him, everyone knows he is a lunatic, thinking that The Others are back, it's a load of nonsense," Jackie snarled as she pulled out a hanky and dabbed it on her tongue and then wiping James's face with it._

_"M…mum," James mumbled as he grabbed at her hand._

_"That is disgusting," he added as he wiped his face with his sleeve, looking at Sirius also as he rolled his eyes._

_"My only baby is going to Hogwarts," Jackie cried as she put the hanky to her face._

_"There, there," James said as he patted her on the shoulder, with not much sympathy in his voice._

_"Now, go get your wand, Sirius will come with me so I can get his dress robes," Jackie said as she snapped out of it and started giving orders at them._

_"Bye James see you in a little bit," waved Jackie as she waved the hanky at him then grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him off in the opposite direction._

_James smiled as he watched Sirius getting pulled by such a small lady. He then turned and walked down the street thinking to himself once again. Not realizing that he had walked straight past Olivander's, he looked up, annoyed with himself, he walked past the window and opened the door. James's head was down as he walked in but as he looked up his face changed from deep in thought to total horror, he watched as he got soaked to the bone and eaten alive by piranhas. Mr. Olivander swished his wand and the water and piranhas disappeared._

_"I believe that this wand is not right either Miss," Olivander replied as he tried not to laugh at James._

_Lily ran over to James._

_"I am so sorry," she repeated over and over again as she grabbed a towel and helped James dry himself._

_"No, no its fine," James mumbled as he looked at the ground, he raised his head to look at the person he was attacked by. His mouth fell, a beautiful girl was standing in front of him, her hands were grasping onto a towel as she watched him, her beautiful green eyes looking into his._

_"I'm really sorry," she said again as she moved forward and gave James the towel, making there hands touch for only a second._

_"No it is fine," James repeated as he patted himself dry._

_"My fault entirely," he smiled as he looked at her._

_"I'm James by the way," James added as he stretched out his hand._

_"Lily," Lily replied as she took his hand._

**A/N Did you like, did you like? Anyway thanks for all the great reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in what seems to be ages so sorry everyone please except my apologies :). Yes I know what I did wrong in the last chapter, I put a mix between James and Lily's memories, I didn't even notice I had done that LOL thanks for pointing it out to me. But I'll leave it there cause it makes more sense :) Anyways I hope to update soon so don't give up on me it shall become more exciting soon I promise you that. Plus I didn't know what James's mothers name so if anyone knows please tell me, but yeah I made up a name for the time being :)**

**Please Review.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	25. Tears Of Light

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N Well here I am again saying the same old thing over and over again, I do not own these characters, even if I did I wouldn't have a clue what to do with them, well I know Draco and Harry can go to my friend Sarah cause she is like obsessed with both of them, but other then that these characters do not belong to me, Enjoy Everyone :)**

**Chapter 25:**

James smiled to himself as the memory faded and he was left back in the hospital wing again. He turned his head slightly; but as he did so his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lying just across the room from him was Lily, a name that he will never in his life forget, a girl that has never left his thoughts, an angel that will see to him when he dies. He stared at her face, it was white and pasty; it didn't have the redness in her cheeks that showed when she was embarrassed or the line across her forehead that was there when she was concerned, she was just blank, no smile on those lips, no sparkle in her eye. It broke James's heart to see her like this; he couldn't even get up to be with her. A single tear rolled down James's cheek as he blamed himself for everything that went wrong, for everything that he did. He couldn't undo what he did, he could only tell her the truth.

"Would she believe me?" James thought to himself as he kept watching her

"Would she forgive me?" James thought more as his eyelids slowly started to droop.

"Will she ever love me again?" was his last thought before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**(A/N – People have different points of views for comas, either your in total blackness, you dream, or you go back to the past, well I thought that they can dream/ past so yeah enjoy)**

The last Lily saw was of her falling to the ground taking only a few last breaths, blackness filled behind those green eyes, it went on forever, no spec, no light, only darkness. She felt coldness over her, she tried to move her hand, but could not move it, she tried to move her leg, same result. She was a memory floating in forever darkness, darkness that had no will to ever let her go. Lily felt herself suddenly spin, how, she did not know. Feeling light-headed Lily looked harder into the darkness realizing then that she could see something, a spec that was growing at a fast rate. A white square that was spinning towards her, until suddenly she was inside the square room that she had seen from a top view. Lily looked down at herself, she could feel her legs and arms move, she did a little twirl to make sure, but as she looked around the room her mouth dropped. She was in her bedroom; the bedroom she had grew up in until her parents died.

Lily looked over to her small basket, it had all the teddy bears she had ever owned on it, she walked over to them looking at them curiously, until she found the bear she was looking for.

"Lolly," Lily whispered as she reached out for a bright orange bear that had been one of her favorites when she was a child. She picked the bear up, but as she brought it close to her, it turned into sand, falling to the ground as she moved her hands. Lily's eyes grew wide with astonishment as she looked at the small pile of sand that had now started to move, by making a small circle. The circle got larger and larger; it had formed itself around Lily, swirling around her like a twister, it started moving upwards, going faster and faster until it had swallowed her up and was swirling her into oblivion darkness.

"Now I know how Dorothy felt when she was in that house," Lily thought to herself as she started to feel queasy.

Lily closed her eyes, she felt her limp body move in the direction the wind was taking her, she could not fight it and she needn't bother as it started to slow down. As Lily felt herself stop she opened her eyes; her mouth opened with shock as she looked up into the face of a smiling James, Lily tried to reach out to him but as she did his face changed into a horrible serpent, hissing at her and snapping its fangs, it reached out to bite her, but Lily ducked in time, it disappeared by her movement, leaving her in darkness once again, but only one thing had changed; a small light was in front of her, a light that she found herself walking to. Lily tried to withdraw, as she felt a bad vibration come from it, but it was sucking her in, the light was getting bigger, it was swallowing her up. She found herself screaming, screaming she wanted to live, screaming that she wanted to see James one last time.

**A/N Well what did you think, good or bad or half good?????? Interesting light though I wonder where it leads he he he you will have to keep reading to find out, so please review it would be nice to hear from all of you :) Thanks heaps for the last chapter reviews they were great :)**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	26. Truth Comes Out

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N Well here is is the chapter you will love, hate and question at the end. No the characters are not mine. Enjoy Everyone :)**

**Chapter 26:**

Brightness surrounded Lily, squinting her eyes and putting her hand up Lily tried to look around but the light was to blinding; and she was distracted from a noise she heard. A women's screaming had filled her ears, getting louder and louder as Lily moved nearer to it.

The light suddenly turned off and Lily was on all fours, puffing and sweating, as the screaming continued. Lily looked up, raindrops were falling upon her face getting heavier and heavier making the sky darken as it poured down. Lifting herself up slowly, Lily got to her feet she felt herself shaking; she looked around at her surroundings seeing an alley way in which was darkened at one end. She could just make out some dark figures, but as she looked closely she saw a better picture. Lily's mouth opened ready to scream as she saw a woman lying over a dead man, the woman was screaming and shaking the man but he wouldn't move, she looked up to see a dark figure looking down at them, the woman was pleading for mercy, but the dark figure ignored her and with a blast from his wand the woman lied dead on the man. The dark figure turned and started walking towards where Lily was standing, Lily was to scared to move, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were popping out of her head. The dark figure moved closer, until he was only a couple of centimeters away from her. He walked right through Lily and kept walking, Lily felt chills go through her as his body went through hers, she looked at the bodies on the ground and ran towards them kneeling down next to them as rain fell upon them. Lily felt her heart pump faster as she looked at both the man and the woman, tears had come to her eyes as she muttered them two words that she did not wish to be true.

"Mum, Dad?"

Lily looked up at where the dark figure had gone he had stopped walking and was looking back down the alley, looking at the bodies that lay at the end, he put his wand in his pocket and pulled down his hood. A crack of lightning lit up the sky behind him, showing his face. Lily heard herself screaming, a horrible scream that had been drowned out from the following clash of thunder; a scream that she had never heard herself do, a scream that was both deafening and horrible, as the figure before her was the one she loved the most, a boy she could never have thought could be a murderer. James stood before her, younger, but still the same, his sorrowful eyes looked down that alleyway, eyes in which Lily felt hatred towards, a hatred she feared she could have never felt towards anyone. Lily watched as she saw him put his hood over his face and walk away. Lily looked down at her parents, her eyes flamed as she had finally learned the truth, truth in which Snape had been right about, the truth in which she was to stubborn to believe. James had killed her parents.

X X X X X

James woke to screaming, a high-pitched scream, which made him cover his ears. Looking around he saw it was coming from Lily, he sat up watching as she screamed and twisted and turned, her eyes were closed. He watched as Madam Cunnings came racing in with her night cap on, a hot bowl of water and cloth was in her hand, spilling most of it she raced to Lily's bed, placing the hot cloth on Lily's forehead she got out her wand and muttered a spell James could not hear. Lily stopped screaming and moving and lay still, as if she was like that all along, James watched as he saw Lily's fists clench, watching as her face expression changed.

"Should she be doing that?" asked James to Madam Cunnings.

"No, she is suffering from symptoms I have never seen before," Madam Cunning explained as she patted Lily's forehead with the cloth.

"She will wake up won't she?" asked James as he starred at Madam Cunnings.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Cunnings muttered as she looked down at Lily.

X X X X X

Hours passed after Lily's breakdown, Madam Cunnings had been by her side ever since. Waiting to see if she would come out of her nightmare, come out of the dream she was not supposed to see. James wondered to himself what Lily could have been thinking, and how it could of made her so angry. Watching her closely, he noticed changes in the sweet and innocent Lily he had once known, her face was not pasty white, it had a tinge of red that was going a more deeper and darker red, her forehead was lined with a lot of creases, her eyes weren't relaxed they were tightly squinted as if she had been looking at a bright sun, the hands in which had been placed by her sides were now clench, with her nails digging into her.

"When is she going to wake?" James asked desperately to himself.

"When will I be able to see the green eyes in which I had loved?"

X X X X X

Looking at her parents bodies, Lily's fists clenched, anger rising all through her body, trembling and breathing slowly as thoughts crossed her mind.

"He had been lying to me ever since he first saw me," Lily said out loud as she stood, still looking down at the cold cement that her hands had rested on just moments ago.

"Why did he do this? Why, why, WHY?" Lily screamed as she raced back up the alley, back into the light in which had taken her to this nightmare, back to where she had left so long ago.

X X X X X

Lily's eyes flickered open, staring at the white ceiling in which she knew was familiar; she was back, back in the real world. She tried to move her fingers and arms but they did nothing. Lily tried to cough or speak, but she couldn't, she could only move her eyes, she looked to the right and saw a sleeping Madam Cunnings next to her, who was snoring a bit to loudly. Lily looked to the left, tears welled in her eyes, for on her left was James. Staring at her and watching her eyes, he got up out of his bed and limped towards her. Lily saw he had bandages on his ankles and on his wrists, she saw the pain in his eyes in which he was going through every movement he took but he still came to her, sitting in an armchair by her side.

"Lily?" James mumbled as he looked into the deep green eyes in which he had been so longing to see.

"Can you hear me?" he asked as his hand swept over her face, brushing her hair away.

That was the last Lily heard from James as her eyes started to feel heavy; as she closed them once again she found once more she was in darkness.

Waking once more Lily saw sunlight washing through the windows; birds were sitting on the branches just outside, twittering to each other, then flying off. Lily remembering last night moved her eyes to the left, looking at an empty armchair, she looked over to the bed and saw a huge lump underneath the blankets. Trying to move her body again Lily failed miserably. Madam Cunnings came busting out of her office, and went over to open other curtains to let the blaring sunlight in, as she looked around at the beds she looked at Lily and shrieked.

"Oh, Lily dear." Cunnings mumbled after her shriek.

"You frightened me," she laughed as she came over to her bed.

"You are one lucky girl," she repeated, (more to herself then to Lily) as she came over to Lily's bed.

"Lily, you are so quiet," Cunnings replied after awhile as Lily had not said a word.

"Lily?" Madam Cunnings asked uncertainly, she took the covers off Lily, touching her arms and legs.

"You are so cold, can you talk or move anything at all," Madam Cunnings asked, as she looked at Lily shocked.

"Move your toes for me,"

Lily tried with all her might but by Madam Cunning's reaction she must have done nothing.

"Oh Lily," tears welled in Cunnings eyes as she looked down at Lily sorrowfully.

"I can't do anything, these symptoms your showing I have not seen before, Lily dear it'll be ok, we'll get you a nurse who will be able to help you," Madam Cunnings told her before she bustled out of the hospital wing heading for Dumbledore's office.

Lily couldn't stop the tears prickling at her eyes and running down her cheeks nor could she wipe them away as she was scared. Scared she will never be herself again. Scared she will be like this forever.

Lily heard a whisper come from the other side of the room, she looked over to the left, and in the armchair was James, oh how Lily wished James had not heard what Madam Cunnings had said.

"Lily, I overheard what Madam Cunnings said," James said as he watched her eyes, for that's the only source of emotion he could get out of Lily.

Lily looked away staring at the ceiling, feeling anger go through her once again as James talked to her. How Lily wished she could start yelling and screaming, but the main reason she wanted to be herself again was to ask him why, what had given him the right to kill her parents, why did he give them a cold death in which had been kept from her, but mostly why he had lied to her from the start. How could someone she loved so much have done this to people she had loved, what gave him the right to take away people in her life that mattered to her? Question after question kept going through Lily's head until she felt her head was full. Lily had forgotten James was there until he started talking again.

"Lily, what happened in the lake…I'm sorry, it was all my fault, if I hadn't of pushed you in, this wouldn't have happened, Lily I love you so much, and I will not leave you, you will get through this and I'll help you get through it, I'll always be there for you Lily," James said as he watched Lily, tears filled his eyes as he watched the girl he loved go through pain in which he had put on her. James looked at her hand on the bed, lying there helplessly and cold, he picked it up and kissed it. Coldness ran over his lips, he looked deep into Lily's eyes and wrapped her hand in both of his, watching her as she watched him. They remained like that for what seemed like ages, until the hospital wing door gave a big slam, as two teachers walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter I believe you should be in your bed and getting some rest to help your wounds heal," Madam Cunnings said harshly as she watched him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter I believe you should go and rest," agreed Dumbledore as he gestured James out of the armchair.

"Yes sir," James replied as he looked at Lily then placing her hand lightly on the bed, before walking over to his own. Madam Cunnings came and fussed over James, tucking him in and checking his bandages before she shut the curtains around his bed. James felt he was in a dream as he stared at the ceiling, he felt there was no way Lily could be like this, it was all a mistake it wasn't meant to happen to her. His thoughts got broken as he heard whispering coming from Lily's bed.

"Abigail (Madam Cunnings first name) what are the symptoms for her condition," Dumbledore asked as he looked down at Lily with his blue eyes.

"That's what I came to tell you I have no idea, she is showing symptoms I haven't been taught how to handle, let alone know what to do to help, I'm not even sure if she will be the same again," Madam Cunnings whispered the last bit to Dumbledore, but she didn't need to as Lily had already heard it. Dumbledore looked down at Lily with his sparkling half moon glasses.

"Lily, we are going to keep you here for a few days to see if anything changes, but if no changes occur we'll have to send you out of Hogwarts and to professionals, if you understand what I'm saying please blink twice if not then blink once," Dumbledore explained as he waited for Lily's answer.

Lily looked up at Dumbledore, up at his crooked nose and at all the lines of concern for her welfare; she blinked twice, answering yes to him, but no to herself, as she couldn't believe they haven't got a cure for whatever she had. She had to wait it out, wait out the next days in which she was to see if there was any improvement. But one small thought still wandered around in Lily's mind, a thought in which she had thought about and pushed aside, but it kept coming back when she thought about what happened to her parents.

"Could James have been blackmailed?"

**A/N Well here is the chapter everyone has waited patiently for and here it is :) it took awhile but I finally made a long one, are you all happy now?????? You better be LOL jokes. Well I hope you all enjoyed it I'll try and update as soon as. But in the mean time you should all review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**


	27. Handling The Truth

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N - Hi everybody, Wow it has been to long, I'm so sorry to you all. I'm a bad person I know, because I hate it when people just leave their story for a long period of time and just never come back to it. But I have done the most horrible thing ever I left you all for a long period of time on a CLIFF HANGER, how rude of me, slaps hand**

**But anyway it is good to be back so please like always before Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 27:**

"Could James have been blackmailed?" was the question Lily could only think about throughout the time she spent in the hospital wing. Feeling her heart breaking as she thought through the facts she had learned. Her eyes filling up with tears whenever James came in and told her the happenings of each day.

Two months ended up passing and Lily still felt limp, only getting the result of moving her toes; which Madam Cunnings had said was a good sign. A few more days went by and the results got better, as Lily was now able to move her whole upper body it was a slow and painful process but Lily managed to get through it. James visited her everyday, sitting by her side, telling her stories of what happened that day, but also filling her in about the homework they all were getting for their exams.

"She has improved immensely Professor," Madam Cunnings told Dumbledore as he sat in an armchair next to Lily's bed.

"She can sit up all by herself now," Madam Cunnings continued excitedly.

"Thank you Abigail, may I have a quiet word with Lily please," Dumbledore asked as he smiled up at Madam Cunnings.

"Oh, yes you may," Madam Cunnings replied rather hurt but walked swiftly into her office closing the door quietly.

Dumbledore looked back at Lily smiling. Lily only stared back, wondering to herself if something was wrong.

"It pleases me to see how much you have recovered," Dumbledore started, but what seemed to be a small crack in his voice.

"The only dilemma is of your exams at the end of the term, I know you are getting better, but we won't know if you will be yourself by then, and you have missed out on to much work, but I have faith in you that you will get better, but the teachers want me to plan ahead, so what I had in mind was for you to repeat the year, so instead of you graduating you will come back next semester with your fellow students that are below you," Dumbledore explained when he needn't had to as Lily understood what he wanted her to do.

"I know this will be hard on you, starting afresh and leaving the ones that care about you," Dumbledore continued quickly as he saw the tears reach Lily's eyes.

"But I know it is for the best for you Lily, you have to understand that, if I could have postponed the exams I would of, because I know you are capable, but I feel this is the right thing to do," Dumbledore cut shortly before standing up and saying his goodbye before leaving the room.

Lily shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why has my life suddenly come crashing down? Everything had been perfect before she had gotten involved with James, why can't it go back to how it was, of him ignoring me and of me studying my butt of each day?" Lily thought to herself, before being disturbed with James swinging himself in a chair next to her.

"Hi Lily," James said cautiously; before like everyday, reaching out to hold Lily's hand. Gasping slightly he smiled as her hand did not move away and he held onto it entangling his fingers in hers and stroking her thumb with his.

Lily looked down at her hand but said nothing. She had not spoken to James since she had been in the hospital wing and has gotten used to the silence of her own voice. James looked up as Lily looked down at their hands Lily glanced up for a moment and turned away.

James smiled again, and started his usual talk which usually contained about how he and Sirius ended up in detention with McGonagal because they had put a skunk in her draw, or a tack on her chair (old one), or even how they had switched shampoo's and made her hair turn purple for the day. Lily had always held her laughter inside for James could always make her laugh, even in a crisis situation that they are now in, for Lily could still feel the cold shudders go up her spine when she thought of that one question that had haunted her throughout the time in which she had been in the Hospital Wing, but she pushed it aside, she knew it would be impossible, she was only placing the first person that came into her head in the murders spot, but as she was thinking about this she felt words come out of her mouth with out any control.

"Did you kill my real parents James?"

James had been in the middle of a sentence, when he heard her speak, he could feel the happiness in him as she had finally spoken but began to go cold and angry at the question she had asked him. Lily realized what she had said, which made her turn to him to hear the answer, he stared back at her flames in his eyes making Lily feel suddenly scared. She let go of his hand and he abruptly stood up, grabbing onto the chair he had been sitting on he lifted it up and threw it across the room, hitting a window that smashed into many pieces. Lily felt herself gasp, as she had never seen James lose control before.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" James screamed at her, he saw the fear in her eyes but he had lost control he could not stop.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST DOES NOT CONCERN US IN THE PRESENT, I DID A JOB AND I COMPLETED IT, IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT, JUST LET IT GO," James said before he stormed out of the hospital, smashing the glass door behind him.

Madam Cunnings came out in a rush asking Lily what happened, but Lily could not speak, she was shaking from head to foot, remembering how his eyes had flamed, and of how his words shook her even more.

_"I DID A JOB AND I COMPLETED IT,"_

X X X X X

James felt his body tingle as the anger finally left his body; slowly coming to a halt he leaned on a wall and slid down it puffing.

"What have I done?" James whispered to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, waiting for an answer, waiting for something; but nothing happened he was left in the corridor alone and in the darkness.

James didn't see Lily again until 3 days later in which Lily was released with a full recovery. She had been walking down one of the corridors in which James had just entered; crossing paths they both stared at each other, but just as James had stopped to talk to her, Lily picked up her pace and left him standing there feeling alone even though a sea of people was all around him.

James started to feel himself go madly insane, everywhere he turned she was there and all he could think about was her; Lily haunted him in his sleep, nightmares in which he felt Lily's hatred rip him to shreds. Waking up in sweat each morning as the nightmares became worse each night. Until finally on the seventh day of his nightmare scenario James finally came to a conclusion, he had to tell Lily the truth.

Working up a plan he managed to get Sirius and Remus to help him, the plan was easy; Remus and Sirius would simply start a conversation about a new class of Ancient Runes that was going to start at midnight on Thursday night in the Tallest Tower; and if James didn't know Lily he knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming to a new class.

The plan took form that Thursday afternoon, where Sirius and Remus entered the library and found Lily down the far back reading a book entitled, "1001 Different Ways To Learn Quicker Then Anyone Else". Sirius looked at the book then back at Remus, but Remus only shrugged. Sirius shrugged also and walked casually down the back near to where Lily sat; Lily quickly glanced up then back down to her book. Remus following close behind stared at Lily for a moment then stared back forward as they came to a stop a few shelves away from where Lily sat. Sirius picked up a book casually and sat at a desk that was in clear view of where Lily sat. Sirius coughed loudly and flicked through some pages; whilst Remus picked up a book also and sat with Sirius flicking through pages also.

Sirius coughed again and they began.

"What class did you say you were taking tonight Remus?" Sirius began a bit to loudly.

"Ancient Runes, we got told before that it will be starting at midnight tonight in the Tallest Tower," Remus answered casually, making Sirius frown as he felt he didn't talk loud enough.

"Where did you say it was?" Sirius said louder then before.

"In the Tallest Tower," Remus replied rather annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"At what time," Sirius boomed.

"Midnight, don't you listen?" Remus yelled back, but before anymore was said the librarian came and shooed them out, and banned them from the library for the rest of the week.

"Do you think she heard us?" Sirius asked as he and Remus made their way back to the common room to find James.

"I think she heard you clearly," Remus replied through gritted teeth as they climbed the stairs.

"Well fingers crossed she got the full message then," Sirius laughed as they entered through the portrait.

_Ancient Runes_

_Tonight, Midnight_

_Tallest Tower_

Lily managed to scribble down as she watched the scenario from where she sat at the library.

"Well I guess it won't hurt taking an after school hours course, I got nothing to lose," Lily told herself as she packed up her things and left the library and made her way also to the common room.

"Besides, it's not like I'll be by myself Remus will be there also, he might even give me pointers for my work studies," Lily thought also as she went through all the positive and negative options on her taking this class.

"It will also help me forget about James, I have to put all this behind me," Lily told herself, like she did each day, for that is what keeps her going, by telling herself that it wasn't James who had done it, and that on that last day he visited her in the hospital wing she had been hearing things; thinking he had said _"I DID A JOB AND I COMPLETED IT"_ when he could have said something completely different.

So the only option Lily could think of was to go back to how it was, to how everything had been before this mess started with James. To when she knew what she wanted in life, and to when she never had butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him or when her knees melted as he smiled. She had to go back to when her heart never beated rapidly when she thought of him and to when she could remember her dreams and thoughts were not of him, to when she had been focused and alone.

**A/N – So what did you all think, I know it is short but I wanted to get it up ASAP and I thought it sounded good to leave it there as it would have been weird going into the next bit and cutting it off half way and also I didn't want you to leave it on a cliff hanger again. So that was nice of me :)**

**But please review and tell me what you think; plus I just wanted to say that the only reason I cut down Lily's recovery period was of good reason as I have planned ahead and wanted to put a special event into one of the months :) so if you feel weird about it you'll understand now. Cause I thought I'd explain now so your all not sitting there going doesn't it take longer then just a few weeks for that kind of thing to recover from :) LOL so now you understand.**

**Like usual please review, even though I don't deserve them :(**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy **


	28. The Truth Is Finally Told

Dreams and Desires By Troubled Tazzy

**A/N – The chapter you have been waiting for where it will reveal everything, well mostly :) Like always enjoy the rambling of Troubled Tazzy. Some of the characters I use are not mine, but some are made from my own creative mind LOL :)**

**Chapter 28:**

"Beep beep, beep beep," sounded Lily's alarm clock at five minutes to midnight. Peeking open an eye Lily groaned; whilst sitting up and stretching Lily realized she had fallen asleep at her desk, looking down at the work she had read and reread through the day before Lily saw a small note on the corner of her page she had written to herself.

_Ancient Runes_

_Tonight, Midnight_

_Tallest Tower_

Looking at her clock Lily gasped, "I'm going to be late,"

Quickly changing into a different pair of robes, fixing up her hair and grabbing some books Lily looked at the clock again; ten minutes had past and Lily was now extremely late. Running from staircase to staircase Lily was now finally at the door that led to the Tallest Tower. Opening it with a quivering hand Lily frowned, as she couldn't understand why she was so nervous. The door creaked open and Lily stepped casually in, looking around the room she saw it was deserted, there were no lights on, and the only light she saw was the moonlight that beamed through the windows. Lily frowned; looking at her watch she saw it was twenty minutes past midnight.

"Where is everyone," Lily mumbled as she stepped further in the room.

A small creak from behind Lily made her jump, turning around; she looked into the eyes of the James. Tears filled in her eyes; she couldn't stop them and soon she was crying. Just looking at him this close up made Lily want to run, but he was blocking the door; all she could do was step away from him.

"Where is everyone," Lily sniffed as she controlled her tears.

"No one is coming Lily," James replied in a sad tone.

"What, but… Sirius and Remus, they were talking about it," mumbled Lily as she felt her eyes go glazy.

"I told them to do that Lily," James replied as he stepped towards her.

"Why?" was all Lily could think of to ask.

"I needed to talk to you Lily, I need to tell you what happened and why it happened, the only conclusion I came to was to lie and I'm sorry I've done it," James told her as he moved even closer to her, reaching out and touching her elbow.

"NO!" yelled Lily as she ran around him and to the door, but it was locked; searching her pockets Lily realized she had forgotten her wand.

"Please open the door," Lily cried.

"You have to know Lily," mumbled James, ignoring her last remark.

Lily slid down the door in defeat, she huddled herself up and clung onto her legs, rocking back and forth; sniffing occasionally. James moved to sit next to her but before he sat down Lily spoke.

"You have ruined everything for me," she mumbled softly, but James still heard it. Gulping slightly James moved away from her and sat on a table.

"My parents are good people," James began as he watched Lily.

"But they were never like the way they are now; they used to hate what they had become, they hated everything about the wizarding world, and they disregarded what they were capable of; it's a wonder how they can actually stand each other," James smiled at the last bit but took it off as Lily was still rocking.

"They had had enough when they had me and found out that I was one of them also; I grew up brain washed from my parents to hate what I was and to hate other people that were wizards or witches also; it wasn't until when I was 8 years old that my father came home from work and told us the story on how he was contacted by a group called "the others" he told us they had tracked us down especially, because they knew we had information about our world and how we could give them the secrets on how to destroy it; secret quarters were built in many different areas; we never knew who the people were they always had masks on and called each other by a number rank, my mother was number 13, my dad was number 9 and I had risen to number 4 throughout the time we were with them. Months ended up passing and nothing of a whisper of attacking the wizarding world left any of their lips, so we waited patiently until one summer afternoon the phone rang; they had found two wizards who were working in an undercover at one of our local banks; they were in a society called _"The Order of The Phoenix"_ they had come to spy on us as they had found out that the local bank was one of our head quarters; so when number 1 found out he put me to the test, to see if I was capable of being in the top 3; my father explained to me that I had to corner the two wizards and kill them; he said that if I refused I would be killed by number 1, it was a mission I could not refuse. Two pictures were sent to me with their names on the top; I realized then that it was a witch and wizard; they were your parents Lily," mumbled James as his voice cracked but he continued on strongly.

"There was also another photo, a picture of their only daughter who was the same age as me; her red hair and her green eyes smiled back at me; it was then that I realized what I was doing, you released me from the monster I had become; that smile showed me the love in the world and how what I was about to do; would never let you smile like that again. I told my father that night that I couldn't do it; but he would not hear of it, he told me if I didn't he would kill me himself; but I didn't care I may as well die from the way I have behaved. But when he saw me holding your picture firmly in my hand; he snatched it away and smiled a horrid smile that still haunts me to this day. he told me that if I don't do the job I am meant to do, then he will kill you, he told me it would be nice and slow and he'd watch the life go out of them enchanting eyes that I had fallen for the first moment I saw the picture. I gulped, I didn't know what to do; he watched me carefully, and he threw the picture of you onto the fire; I watched as it bubbled and turned to ash,"

"If you do not do this James, her life will be on your hands also," my father said to me before leaving the room, I collapsed in a chair and cried; my mourning stopped when the phone rang and moments later my father returned with a crazed smile on his face.

"Tonight your job is to be completed," was all he said before shoving my wand and coat into my hand and shoving me out the door. He gripped onto my shoulder hard as the thought of running away had crossed my mind; he led me towards the bank, where I saw both of the victims inside cleaning up; I watched as they picked up their things and closed and locked up the bank; we weren't next to their car as they approached us, my father put my hood over my head before he disappeared into the darkness and I was left standing their; but I knew I couldn't run the picture of them beautiful green eyes crossed my mind before I held up my wand and yelled _"Expelliarmus"_ to disarm both the victims, they were taken by surprise, and their wands left them and fell metres away from them. They started moving backwards as I pushed forwards; entering the alleyway I saw the fear in the woman's eyes, but the man stayed strong as he knew their time had come," gulping slightly as he saw Lily shaking the only thought that came across his mind was to continue.

"I told them I was sorry, but they only looked at me questioningly; your mother pleaded with me but the thought of you getting hurt; I didn't know what else to do; I lifted my wand towards your father and yelled out the killing spell; your mother screamed and pleaded with me but I raised my wand again and…" but James cut off as he heard Lily crying loudly.

Shaking all over at the sound of her crying James continued. "As I left them my father came out of hiding smiling a broad smile; punching my shoulder friendly like as he smiled at the though of having his son be with the top numbers; but all I could do was shake; we were only metres away from the murder scene before we saw a red light and I was suddenly laying on my back; my dad was lying next to me; we couldn't move; but moments later a boy stood over us; with a smile on his mouth as he kicked me in the side,"

"Severus," yelled out a voice from somewhere behind us; the boy stopped but before we were knocked unconscious a man stood above us; with sparkling blue eyes and a long beard he frowned down at us; but looked at me shocked as he saw a single tear slip down my cheek,"

"Both my parents were taken away from me, and I was sent to a foster wizarding family, that taught me all over again; but this time for the better; I wasn't reunited with my parents until the year I was to start my first year at Hogwarts," James smiled at the memory as his parents had changed they were happy, kind people; that now thought that what they had wasn't a curse but was a gift.

James gulped as Lily didn't look at him throughout the entire time he spoke; sitting in silence for a few moments Lily finally spoke.

"Why weren't you sent to Azkaban?" Lily asked as she looked at James. James saw she has bloody shot eyes but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Dumbledore had given me a second chance; he went to the Ministry of Magic and pleaded my case; he believed in me when no one else did," James replied as he got up and knelt next to Lily.

He touched her shoulder; but feeling her flinch he moved his hand away.

"I love you Lily; what I have done I know you can never forgive me; but ever since I saw you in that picture and the first time we officially met in Diagon Alley; I knew that you had enchanted me and I will always love you," whispered James as he got up and looked down at Lily.

Lily was breathing heavily; getting up also she quivered; glancing up at James she slapped him; a moment of pain in which he took, he didn't flinch and he didn't move away. Lily cried harder as it did nothing, she punched into him crying and yelling out "I hate you," but James only stood there; getting exhausted Lily stopped she leaned into James. James wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I hate you," whispered Lily as she hugged him back.

"I hate myself," James whispered back as tears started to pour down his cheeks.

**A/N – Well how'd you like that?? It shocked me, by just writing it LOL. Thank you for all the reviews and I know heaps of you have been confused so I hope this chapter will erase all confusion :) But as always please review :)**

**Love Always Troubled Tazzy**

**P.S If I made any mistakes I apologize :)**


	29. Life Moves On and New Adventures Arise

**A/N - I do not own these characters and never will... please enjoy the last chapter of Dreams and Desires :)**

**Chapter 29: **

Hugging tightly together James and Lily cried; they cried for the lives that were taken, they cried for each other and they cried for just the sake of crying. It was an emotional time in James's life as he finally had worked up the courage to tell Lily what he had wanted to tell her from the beginning. Lily's grip weakened around James as she moved away from him, wiping her tears away she looked up at James and saw his eyes were swollen, as she imagined hers to be the same, she wiped at her eyes more; awkwardly standing away from each other both James and Lily looked away; what would happen now James did not know; would she ever love him again he didn't know either; he only knew she had a choice to make and he would have to live by it; even if it ended up being not to see her ever again.

"Why do you love me so much James," Lily asked as she stared at James for an answer.

Staring at her for a moment, James was speechless, he had told her he had loved her from the first time he saw her; but the real question was why does he? Frowning to himself as he thought of this question, Lily watched him silently, patiently waiting for his answer to come.

"I love you so much because you were the only girl who could make my heart stop beating when I saw you without meeting you in the flesh; I love you so much because every time you smiled I knew you were smiling at me; I love you so much because you are the only one I think about; you make me happy when I'm sad, you make my knees wobble when I'm near you; I love you so much because I know I would do anything for you…." trailing off James stood and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"You're the only one I want to be with Lily; without you I'm nothing, you're the air I breathe, without you I couldn't go on living," James finished watching Lily closely.

Tears that had only been wiped away moments before slipped down Lily's cheeks once again as James's speech finished. Looking down at her feet Lily gulped before looking back up.

"I never knew the boy you once were James, and I never would want to; I fell in love with the man that stands before me now; you can't take back what you've done and I know if you could you would, but the things that are in the past should stay at rest in the past, so we are able to concentrate on the present and the future; and I know that I wouldn't be able to spend my future without you James," Lily said as she ran to James and hugged him.

James laughed and cried as he swung Lily around kissing her cheeks and forehead, before placing her back on her feet.

"I love you Lily Evans," James told her as he looked into her glistering eyes.

"And I love you James Potter," Lily told James as they kissed each other passionately; tears pouring down both their cheeks as they had finally found each other.

X X X X X

Two days passed after the confession/fight/can't live without you scenario that had taken place in the Tallest Tower. Lily and James were once again inseparable, but this time the connection was much stronger then before, a connection that was not ruled by feelings but a connection of love. This connection ran through the body and soul instead of the head; for when they looked at each other not only could they see the girl/boy of their dreams but their actual soul's light that shone through each of their eyes.

Lily felt as if she was floating around on a cloud, her spirit has finally come to rest as her past did not rule her anymore; she could laugh, yell, scream and smile again. She isn't afraid to let her opinion be said in class, and she wasn't afraid to talk to other people. Her social butterfly had finally been let loose, but had also drastically come with a short temper, which lasted a moment but Lily felt great every time it came. James had already figured out how to control her little outbursts which Lily felt grateful for. As time grew thin and there days left at Hogwarts had come to an end Lily felt frightened; what were they to do with their lives? They did not know, but knowing that they would be there for each other through the good times and bad was all they needed to know; for their lives hadn't come to an end, it was just the beginning of a new adventure….

**A/N - This as you can tell is the last chapter of Dreams and Desires, I would like to thank all the support of all the poeple that read my story and has bared with me through the long delay of this chapter and others that have been delayed in the past.**

**Thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed the last of Dreams and Desires...**

**Thanking you all again**

**Love always Troubled Tazzy**

**P.S Reviews would be muchly appreciated, just to know how you felt about this chapter :)**


End file.
